Ruff x Reader
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: Capturing a boys heart was hard before, how about a super boy's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, to all the RowdyRuff Boy fans! Okay, I have searched the internet for RRB reader insert stories and I've come up fruitless. So, I am here to change that.

But! It will not only be the RowdyRuff Boys. It will also be the PowerPuff Boys and the PowerPunk Boys.

PPB

Berk (pink)

Bradley (blue)

Bruce (green)

PPNKB

Benny (hot pink)

Brad (dark blue)

Brarron (dark green)

This will strictly be reader insert, and I intend to take this to it's fullest. I hope you all enjoy. Yes, I will take requests.

(May become M later, but by my own decision not by request.)


	2. Brick x Reader PS I Love You

P.S. I love you...

You sat in class, bored as ever. Silently urging the clock to move so you could go to lunch. You looked over to one of your best friends, Buttercup Utonium, since she was the only one in this class. She'd changed from when she was little. Her hair was still that same flipped style, but since she and her sisters now felt no need to match she wore green tank tops, army shorts, and hiking boots most of the time. She was tapping her desk, staring at the clock. Like you had been moments before. It seems she wanted to get lunch much like you, you could almost hear her growling stomach.

You were a bit of a tomboy, like Buttercup, but not as far as she was. You didn't always dress like a tomboy, but you sure acted like one. You were often tricked into letting Bubbles dress you, which meant (f/c) skirts, blouses, and dresses. With incredibly tall and uncomfortable heels, not that you couldn't walk in them.

You silently, and discreetly, reach over and tap her shoulder. When she turned to look you quickly looked away, acting like you didn't do anything. When you did you saw the red hair of your crush, Brick Alexander Jojo. He wasn't wearing his all favorite cap, since it wasn't allowed in school (not that he cared, he just didn't want it taken away), so his longish red hair could be fully seen. It was pulled back in a short ponytail, his spiked bangs covering his forehead. You licked your lips, feeling nervous since he was in the seat in front of the person on the other side of you. You wanted to see his eyes, those gorgeous ruby red eyes. You shook your head, trying to banish those thoughts. You can't like him! You thought. He's the girls' enemy!

You sigh, feeling that if you allowed yourself to like him you'd be betraying your best friends. "_?" You whirled around at Buttercup's whisper. "Yeah?" you asked in a low whisper, not wanting get caught by the teacher. "You okay?" she asked, she always knew when something was troubling you and she often got good secrets from you. This one, however, you were determined not to spill. "Fine, never better." you said, beaming slightly. "Uh huh." she said sarcastically. You roll your eyes and face forward, discreetly glancing at Brick for next next few minutes until the bell rang. When it did, you grabbed your binders and followed Buttercup out, jumping when you felt something on your hip. When got into the hall you reached into your pocket, which had previously been empty, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. You unfolded it, not helping but noticing that the bottom had been ripped off, and read the red ink on the page.

Dear _,

This is hard for me to admit, but this feeling is gnawing at my insides like a rabid shark. When I see your beautiful (e/c) eyes, I can't help but feel like I'm melting. I feel like such a sissy for sounding like such a sap, but your the first and only girl whose ever made me feel this way. It scared me at first, but I just really want to be with you.

Sincerely, Your Admirer.

You didn't dare get your hopes up, your tried to see the bottom. Since there was telltale signs that someone had written in pen changed their mind and ripped it off at the last second. You sighed and walked towards the lunch room, seeing Buttercup had left. Once there, your appetite gone, you sat next to the girls. Each of them having their lunches, "Hi, _, aren't you hungry?" Bubbles asked with a slightly concerned tone. You weren't one to miss a meal, no matter what. "No, don't really have the munchies today." you muttered, not looking up from the note.

You gasp when it was snatched from your hand, thinking it was Buttercup at first but then seeing she didn't have it you looked beside you to see none other than Butch Jaden Jojo. "Give that back!" you shouted, getting to your feet and trying to snatch it back. Failing since you were so much shorter than him and he was holding it out of reach as he read it out loud. You face flushed as he laughed and said, "_ has an admirer!" You growl and snatch the paper from him, clutching it to your chest as he fell back to the ground in his fit of laughter. Behind him were his brothers, Boomer and Brick. Boomer was laughing with Butch, bent over with his hands on his knees. Brick was smirking, his red eyes trained on you. He seemed to find the situation humorous.

"How cute." he said, making both his brothers stop for a moment before laughing harder. You flushed harder.

"Leave, _, alone!" Blossom said, getting in front of you. "So what, she got a love note? It's not something humorous, it has nothing to do with you!" she said, scolding the boys. Who lined themselves up like guilty children. Brick glared at her, "Shut up, Red." he said. Cutting off her upcoming rant. "It does have something to do with me, I wrote it." he growled. Practically everyone in the room froze upon hearing the red ruffs confession. You froze solid, your eyes trained on him in shock. Brick stepped forward, pushing Blossom out of his way, to you. His eyes still forming a glare, scaring you greatly. He smirking, grabbing you by the back of you head, pulling you closer. You gasped as he pressed his lips to yours, in a surprisingly sweet yet rough kiss.

The kiss itself only lasted a few short moments, but to you it felt like hours. When he released you, you stumbled backwards. When you looked back at him, he was holding out a piece of folded paper. When you took it he walked away. After his brothers realized he was gone and they were over their shock, they ran after him. No doubt to demand an explanation. "_?" the girls asked as you unfolded the piece of paper. Smiling, as you face flushed even harder.

P.S. I love you... 3


	3. Butch x Reader JumpedWhat!

Jumped... What?!

You sighed, hating that you were stuck in detention while you friends were free for the day. It was Saturday morning, and you were stuck at school with your least favorite person. Butch Jaden Jojo. He always had a way of getting under your skin, making you shake with fury but he always got off easy. It was his fault you were there with him.

"You're so weak, a weak little girl!"

He had taunted.

"I could take you easy!"

You had shouted back, trying to make him flinched. You had tackled him, a teacher got there before either of you could cause any damage, and stuck you both in Saturday detention. You groan and doodle on the desk when the teacher wasn't looking, butch had his head down. Hiding the fact he was listening to music. You scowled as the teacher told you he'd be back soon, not to cause trouble. You roll your eyes as he closed and locked the door so you couldn't get out. You sigh, "Something wrong, Sugar?" Butch's deep voice rang throughout the room. You pointed the eraser of you pencil at him threateningly, "Shut it, you!" you said as he put his music away and grinned that crooked grin of his. "Or what?" he challenged. You were about to react, but the teacher came back. Shushing both of you, telling you not to talk. You groan and continue to doodle on the desk, and Butch resorted to tapping his fingers on the desk and humming a tune you couldn't recognize.

The teacher once again excused himself to go to the restroom, once again leaving you with the green ruff. "Gum?" he asked, holding out a mostly empty thing of gum. You eyed him suspiciously as you reached for it. When you took hold of the gum, you jumped with a small shriek as it shocked you. You glare at him as he laughs from the armature prank in which you fell for. You were about to yell at him, but the teacher returned once again and stopping you from attacking. You sigh and sink into your chair, hoping to disappear.

You start to doze off when the teacher's cellphone went off, making jump. He excused himself once more to answer it, making seethe with anger. "Someone's PMSing..." Butch muttered. Your entire resolve snaps and you tackle him out of his desk, making him shout of shock as you two landed on the ground. Though, you wished you had been stronger and hadn't attacked. For the moment you hit the ground, your lips came in contact with his. Both of you froze solid, not daring to move. In the next second, you sat up quickly, your face flushing as you covered your mouth. Embarrassed by your position, his flat on his back with his face flushed darkly, and you straddling his waist. And the teacher thought it best to walk in right at that moment, ending up with you both having two extra hours of detention and put as far from each other in the room. But you couldn't help but steal glances at Butch as he used a pencil to carve into the desk, and watching as his emerald eyes kept moving across the room. Never settling in one place, and never moving to you.

After Detention

You jumped down the steps of Pokey Oaks High, hoping to get as far away from there as possible and forget the incident that left you and Butch stunned silent. But, as you rounded the corner and hand clasped your arm and over your mouth. You struggled until you came eye to eye with a pair of emerald green eyes that belonged to the one and only Butch. You glared at him, "Just let me explain." he growled. You look over his face, before nodding. He released you and you slapped him as hard as possible, "Continue." you said and crossed your arms. "I deserved that, okay..." he said and grabbed your shoulders and pulling you into a rough kiss, making you yelp in shock. He pulled away and whispered, "Thanks for jumping me, _." he said and ran off. You blinked, catching the innuendo. "What?!" you shouted and chased after the laughing Butch. You couldn't help but smiling though, he just had a way of getting under your skin.


	4. My Loli

My Loli

You didn't know how you'd been wrangled into this, but you couldn't back out or you'd be kicked out of the tutoring program, which gave you extra credits for graduation. So now you were standing at the door of Mojo Jojo's lair, there to tutor his three sons. You sighed, adjusting your (f/C) bag before knocking on the door. "Who dares disturb me at my home, my place of residence, my house?" Mojo Jojo said as he opened the door. "I'm here to tutor your sons, Brick, Butch, and Boomer." you said, trying to act like the most innocent thing in the world. Maybe he'd want to leave you alone if you did. The green monkey blinked a few moments, "Boys, you have a guest, a friend, a vis-"

"WE GET IT!" came a shout, clearly Butch's voice.

"Please, enter, come in, walk across the threshold." Mojo said, a bitterness in his tone. You sigh and walk in, instantly greeted by the boys. Brick and Butch were both grinning evilly, while Boomer had his head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Don't break anything." Mojo said and left, you almost wish he hadn't. "Come on, _. Let's go to our room." Brick said, grabbing your hand and dragging you forward. When you showed resistance, Butch stepped behind you and started pushing you. You sighed, shrugged them both off and walked on you own.

When you entered their room, you were shocked to say the lease. It was like three different rooms meshed into one. One bed, clearly Brick's, was completely clean. As well as the are around it. The next, clearly Boomer's, was messier but somewhat neat. While the last, obviously Butch's, looked like a disaster area. "Wow..." you muttered, but you weren't surprised. At school they each showed traits of how messy they were, so it should be expected that's how they were at home.

In the next few moments, you ended up on Brick's bed with your legs crossed. Brick sitting directly in front of you, Butch on the left, and Boomer on the right. So if you wanted to move, you'd have to crawl over or past two of them. Which probably wasn't the best idea knowing them. You had your bag in your lap, you had one way to get things through to them. Bribery and treating them like children, in a _respectful _tone. "Okay, I guess we'll start with math." you said and reached into your bag to pull your book out while accidentally pulling out a bag of candy as well. Even though the boys were each sixteen, they had their weaknesses for candy. You quickly grab the bag and stuff it back in the bag, acting like you didn't want them to see it. "What, your not going the share?" Brick said, crossing his arms. You half-halfheartedly glared at the red head. Then you put on a fake 'thinking' face, "I'll give you candy for each correct answer I get." you said, knowing not one of them could refuse.

They each thought a moment before shrugging, giving their approval of the deal. So you set in asking questions, getting answers from Brick and Butch. Though, every time Boomer tried to answer one of his brothers would cut him off with a right answer, getting candy instead of him. You couldn't help but glance at him every couple of seconds, feeling bad that his brothers wouldn't give him a chance. He looked so sad. But it's not like you could do anything, it's not your fault he's so timid and afraid of his brothers.

"The square root of forty nine?"

Both Brick and Butch went to answer, but you shushed them and turned to Boomer. "Boomer?" He jolted, having zoned out because he had been ignored. "Huh?" he asked, still slightly startled. "The square root of forty nine?" He thought a moment, "Seven?" he half said half asked, uncertain of his answer. "That's right," you said smiling at him as you handed him a blueberry sucker. You went back to asking questions, Boomer asking every now and then but getting most of them wrong and having his older brother Brick scold him and insult him.

Boomer answered yet another wrong, "Ugh, Boomer you so stupid, why are you even trying?" Brick shouted. You looked to Boomer, seeing something snap behind his eyes. He stood up quickly, making the bed shift. In the next second he was gone in a flash of blue. Brick snorted, "Good riden-" he didn't get to finish. It took you a second to register what just happened and what you did. Butch was staring at you, mouth agape, while Brick's head had snapped roughly to the right from the slap you gave him. He turned and glared at you, but you stood your ground.

"What's wrong with you?" you questioned angrily. "He's your brother!" you said, gathering your things and stormed out of the room to find the blonde. After walking out of the house, having not seen the boy in the house, you could see him in the park which their home was located. You ran down the long staircase and towards him. Panting as you got to the bottom of the steps, you paused a moment to catch your breathe. When you looked up, you saw him moving. You ran once again, to catch up to him.

You saw him go into an area with denser trees, causing you to loose sight of him. You growled in frustration as you searched for him, until you heard the telltale sign of sobbing. You cautiously approached a tree, in which the sobbing came from. As you made your way around it, you saw Boomer sitting up against it. He had his hands covering his face as he cried. You felt bad, but you couldn't help but see that he was clutching the lollipop you'd given him earlier. You couldn't help but smile as you knelt beside him and rested your hand on his shoulder. He jumped, looking at you, very startled. For a moment something snapped in your mind, that stopped all rational thoughts. _He's so beautiful. _you thought as you gazed at his ruffled blonde hair, his deep blue eyes that were sparkling from his tears, his flushed face from cry, his perfect looking lips... You lent forward and pressed your lips to his. He jumped, staring at your closed eyes, but he pressed back gently. You wrapped your arms around his surprisingly broad shoulders, and his hands went to your waist. When you parted with him you smiled, giggling lightly at his dazed expression. You could see the question in his eyes, you reached into your bag and pulled out a (f/c) lollipop and pulled off the wrapping paper and stuck it in his mouth. You two stayed there a few minutes before lacing your fingers together, then rising and heading back to his home.

To say the least, his brothers were a little more than shocked. Right before you left, he pulled you into a tight hug, whispering something in your ear that made your cheeks go red.

"My loli..."


	5. Young Powerless RRB x Mom Reader

Child!Powerless!RowdyRuff Boys x Mama!Reader

Happy Mother's Day

**Crash Boom!**

"You stupid head, I'm telling mom!"

You groan as you sit up in your the sound of yelling and and crashes could be heard coming from down the hall.

"The boys are up." you mutter as you stretch, yawning. You got up, adjusting your pj's before leaving your room and walked down the hall. You heard a thud, and the sounds of struggle. You open the door to the living room. You saw the two little boys wrestling. A little redhead, Brick, and a blonde, Boomer. Brick was on top of Boomer, attempting to pin him. You inwardly groan.

"Hey! Cut that out!" you say, stepping towards them. You picked Brick up, which was easy because he was only five. He struggled a minute before going limp in your arms. Boomer glared up at him as he got up and hid behind your legs.

"Okay, you have two seconds to tell me what happened." you said, very irritable because you were woken up. You look around, seeing the absence of a third, raven haired boy.

"Where's Butch?" you ask, looking around. Both boys grinned, in a very guilty manner. That's when the fire alarm went off. You set Brick down and rushed into the kitchen, which was filled with smoke. You saw a fire on the stove, and a little boy in front of it. You rush forward grabbing Butch and rushing back into the living room, setting him down with his brothers before heading back into the kitchen. You grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

You grabbed a dry dish towel and started fanning the smoke, you went and opened the window, continuing to fan. Once you were confident that the smoke was clear enough not to harm anyone and that the fire was completely out, you stalked back into the living room. You looked around the empty room, before landing on the couch. You could see a blue socked foot sticking out from behind it.

"You three have five seconds to come out or all the video games are smashed."

All three boys zoomed out and stood in front of you, at attention.

"First, I want to know what the hell you three think you were doing?!" you snapped.

"W-we just w-wanted t-to make you breakfast in b-bed." Boomer said, sniffling slightly. He was going to be crying soon.

"Why would you want to make me breakfast in bed?" you said, your features softening slightly.

"I-it's mother's day, isn't it?" Brick said, looking down.

"We wanted to show you how much we loved you." Butch said, playing with his hands.

You smiled before going to your knees, gathering the three in your arms.

"Oh, boys, you didn't need to do that. I know you three love me, you show me everyday with the little things. And the fact that you even remembered it was mother's day is more than enough." you said, kissing their heads. They smiled up at you.

You let them go, "Now, how about I make us some pancakes?"

They cheered, you smiled before heading into the kitchen.

"You three go get dressed, they'll be done by the time your done." you said, heading towards the kitchen. You could hear them run down the hall into the room they share. You chuckled then started mixing the batter.

As you were about to pour some into the pan, you felt a tug at your pants. You turned around, to see Boomer.

"Boomer, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?"

He nodded, then held something out in front of him. An envelope. You got to your knees and took it from him, and before you could ask what it was, he kissed your cheek and ran off. You smiled after him before standing and opening the envelope. You pulled out a piece of notebook paper that was folded in half and drawn on. It was a card. You smiled at the crayon drawing of you and the boys. On the inside it read in blue, red and greed crayon:

'Luv u momme-Boomer'

'Luv ya ma-Butch'

'Love You Mama-Brick'

You smiled at it, unable to control the tears that swelled up in your eyes. You carefully put in back in the envelope and went back to making pancakes.

Twenty Years Later

**Crash Boom**

You jolted in your bed. Your first though was, intruder, but then you heard a familiar voice.

"Boomer, you have to be quiet!"

"Your the one yelling!"

You got up and put your robe on. You headed out, towards the living room. When you looked in, you saw three familiar woman.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, what are you doing here?" you said, stepping in. The three women perked up!

"(y/n), it's good to see you!" Blossom said, standing up and making her way to you. Giving you a hug, which was followed by the two.

You were about to ask what they were doing there again, but three younger voices caught your attention.

"Grandma!" three little girls came running at you. You instantly recognized them as Berry, Blu, and Bailey. Your granddaughters. You smiled and scooped the three up into your arms. They looked just like their fathers.

"Hello girls." you said as they clung to you.

Yet again, more voices came over.

"Ma!"

"Mom!"

"Mamma!"

You looked to the kitchen door, Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood there, smiling widely. They walked over and hugged you, even though the girls were still in your arms.

When you finally got separated from them, you asked again.

"What are you all doing here?" you asked. Then you smelt smoke.

"Crap!" Butch said, rushing back into the kitchen.

Brick and Boomer grinned those guilty grins.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

You could help but laugh.


	6. Study Boomer x Reader

Boomer x Male!Reader  
>Study<p>

Your eyes were firmly shut, hands pinned above your head on the wall, and your body pressed back. You struggled slightly against the boy before you. But he refused to release you. He let out a low chuckle, "(y/n)~" he said, and you felt his lips slide along your jaw, down to your neck. Blush rose up to your cheeks, and you desperately pulled your arms, which your stuck in his vice grip by the wrists.

"You always refuse me, why?" you heard him say against your neck, and a shiver ran up your spine at his sinful voice.

"Oh, (y/n), I asked you a question." he said, moving to look at your face. He grabbed your chin with his free hand.

"Look at me, (y/n)." Your eyes opened on their own accord, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll only say this again, I asked you a question. Why do you always refuse me?" he asked, slowly, as if you wouldn't catch what he was saying.

You were a bit confused, he never acted like this. This was his older brother's attitude and strategy to get what he wanted.

"I-I..." you trailed off, and you saw him smirk evilly. His hand released your chin and traveled down your chest, once again to make a shiver down your spine. You gasped with his cold fingers splayed across your stomach as he slipped his hand up your shirt. As soon as the sound made it's way from you, his lips covered yours. His devilish tongue darting in. You tried to get away once more, but it proved pointless, he wasn't releasing you anytime soon. You stared into his eyes as he did what he pleased to you.

His hand released your wrist and traveled to grip your hips, forcing you up and to wrap your legs around him. He released your mouth and moved to bite your neck.

"Boomer!" you gasped, your hands traveling to his shoulders. Gripping for support as he pressed you further against the wall. You whimpered, squirming slightly as his hands traveled to your rear for better support.

This lasted a few minutes before he detached, and admired the dark bruise on the side of your neck. He smirked before setting you down.

"Now, how about that answer?"

You panted softly as you sank down to your knees, flushed and drained. You looked up at him, "Fine, I'll tutor you this Friday." you said. He grinned that goofy grin, stooping down to smile at you and kiss your forehead. "Thanks (y/n), your the best boyfriend ever!" he said happily before standing up and running down to hall.

You sighed, he always had the ability to make you do what he wanted. But he usually was never malicious about it or forced you into something. So that confident(and sexy, but you wouldn't tell him that) act moments before was surprising. He was usually happy with slight affection, hugs, kisses to the cheek, stuff like that. But never something like that. It made you feel strange and exposed to him. He always made you feel like that, but this was a new high for him. You sighed again before standing and raising your hand to cover the hickey on your neck before making your way down the hall after him. Hopefully no one saw...


	7. Shut Up I Love You Brick x Chubby Reader

Shut Up, I Love You.

[Brick Jojo x Chubby! Reader]

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Brick growled at his green eyed brother.

"You did, but I decided not to listen." Butch shot back, crossing his arms cockily.

"You'll lose your ability to speak if you don't shut it." Brick snapped.

"It's not my fault you stare at her like she's a piece of f**king meat."

"I said: Shut. Up!"

"He has a point Brick."

"Stay out of this Boomer!"

"Sorry, geez!"

Butch laughed, "See, she drives you nuts! And your getting defensive." Butch challenged.

"Shut u-"

Laughter interrupted Brick from once again telling his brother to shut his trap. It was far away, other side of the school, but another sound made its way to his hyper sensitive ears that made him stop. Whimpering, and quiet talking.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You should be sorry, you got your fat germs all over my new top. Now I'll have to burn it!" he knew that voice all too well. Princess. He glared in the direction, before stalking away from his brothers. He started hearing other voices. Princess' boyfriend, Mitch. He was making threats. Brick's jaw clenched. He could hear his brothers following him.

Good, because this could turn ugly, really quick. His mind turned to another matter, where was Blossom and her sisters? Weren't they supposed to prevent things like this, then he remembered them leaving half and hour ago to deal with something in the city.

He paused a moment, the resounding sound of a slap making it to his ears, then the laughter that only belonged to Mitch Mitchellson. Then the sound of sobbing. His resolve completely snapped, he surged forward. His red streak behind him as he ran.

Butch and Boomer stayed there a moment, "Boomer, find the girls. Brick is going to kill someone." Butch said, before darting off after his brother. Boomer darted in the opposite direction and out of the school.

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

You were walking to you locker, head down as you tried to get the messed up zipper on your backpack to zip up with little success. But, with your head down, you didn't noticed where you were going and ended up walking straight into someone, causing you to loose your grip on your bag, making it fall and all the contents to fly out all over the floor.

You instantly went to your knees and started picking your things up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." you said, attempting to retrieve your things.

"You should be sorry, you got your fat germs all over my new top. Now I'll have to burn it!"

Your head jerked upwards as you heard that voice. Oh no... Princess Morebucks. One of your biggest bullies. She glared down at you, and you quickly finished gathering your things and getting to your feet, finally managing to zip the zipper.

You and Princess maintained eye contact as she managed to back you against the lockers.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Mitchy, baby, she ruined my top, she got her filth all over me!" Princess said, turning to her boyfriend and started to act like a victim.

"Oh, did she?" Mitch said, and laughed slightly.

"Yes, she did, do something! She has soiled me."

You couldn't do anything. You were terrified. Mitch was co-captain of the football team, co because the other captain was none other than Butch Jojo.

"Don't worry, Princess, I deal with the cow." And before you could even have the hopes of running, Mitch stalked to you, rose his hand and slapped you across the face. You gasped, tears springing to your eyes.

Mitch laughed, and so did the others girls and guys that Princess and he had been with. You sobbed slightly.

"Oh, shut up!" Mitch said, raising his hand again to slap you. But, as his hand came down. Another hand caught his wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Mitchellson?" came a low growl. You were utterly frozen.

The only person you ultimately feared would begin to bully you, had stopped Mitch from slapping you.

"What's it to you, Jojo, she messed with my girl!"

"By accidentally running into her?" Brick chuckled. Before turning his glare straight into Mitch's gaze.

"You shouldn't lay a hand on such a cute girl." he said. Everyone seemed to freeze, even you, but after what he said sank in, your face turned a dark red.

Mitch yanked his wrist from Brick's grasp, glaring right back at him.

"How can you possibly call that thing cute!?" Princess said, moving beside Mitch. Motioning to you with disgust.

"Simple, that 'thing' is a girl, no, a young woman—No, your right, she isn't cute."

You felt your heart shatter, was all that a moment ago to start in on bullying you?

Princess smirked, as did Mitch.

"So you see, what she truly is then?" Mitch asked.

"She incredibly-" Princess began, but Brick interrupted her.

"Gorgeous."

"What?!"

"You heard me, she's absolutely gorgeous. What, you can't see that?"

"No! She's a tub of lard, has stringy hair, and she stinks!" Princess said, becoming angry.

Brick chuckled, moving to lean against the lockers beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"Tub of lard? No, it's fluff. Wonderful cuddling material there, not to mention more to grab onto. Stringy hair? These gorgeous (h/c) locks? No, absolutely beautiful. She stinks?" He paused a moment and sniffed next to you, making you blush harder. This was making you uncomfortable. Not that you didn't like the way he was complementing you. You just weren't used to it, and it coming from him was a major shock.

"I think she smells like roses and vanilla, wonderful mix. And before you try to point anything else out, she also has the most perfect (e/c) eyes, the smoothest skin, and she is just adorable when she gets all shy and blushes." You turned your head to look at him when he finished talking, and he smiled. It's the most sincere smile you ever remember seeing on him.

"Ew, don't tell me you like her?!" Princess said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"No, I don't like her...I love her."

Everyone stiffened. This wasn't possible, Brick Jojo didn't do things like this. This had to be a dream.

"Okay, that's enough!" a familiar voice came over. You were relieved to see Blossom and her sisters coming down the hall.

"Mitch, Princess, you two are going to the principle's office, now." Blossom said upon arriving.

"What?! You can't do that, weren't you supposed to be out saving the day or whatever?!" Princess said, throwing her hands up.

"We had just finished when Boomer came and told us that Brick looked murderous and was heading towards you. And with that, there is bound to be trouble. Office, now, Buttercup will escort you." Blossom said, and Buttercup stepped forward. Cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Whatever, it just means we're out of here." Princess said as she, and a now pissed looking Mitch, followed Buttercup.

"Everyone else, clear out!" Blossom said to the crowd that had been there to witness everything. There were mutters and whispers through them before they went to take their leaves.

"Okay, Brick, you had something to do with this, and I want to know what. Right now." Blossom said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I doubt you'll believe me if I told you." Brick said, moving away from you.

"Try me."

"I stopped Mitchellson from slapping her for a second time."

"You were right I don't believe you. Why must you lie to me!" Blossom said. And you stiffened, this wouldn't end well. You knew Blossom didn't trust Brick, and you understood that. But you couldn't let him get in trouble.

"I'm not li-"

"Brick, seriously, if you don't stop lying to me, I'll send you to the office too."

"But he's not lying." you cut in. Blossom stared at you in shock, while Brick quirked an eyebrow at you.

Blossom straightened herself out, "(y/n), are you validating his claim of defending you?"

You nodded, "Right, he stopped Mitch from slapping me again and he said nice things about me when Princess said mean things about me."

"Uh..." Blossom seemed floored. Brick Alexander Jojo, also known as the bane of her existence, saved someone? And on top of that, from bullying?

Blossom cleared my throat, "Good, um, Brick...why?"

"Because he has a crush on her!" Brick froze at the sound of his brothers' voices.

You looked at him, utterly shocked, but flinched when a murderous look overcame his features.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business to attend to. Teaching my brothers the proper way to shut up." he said then darted off, the sounds of his brothers screams were heard as they ran away from him.

You felt heat rush to your cheeks, and you heard Blossom and Bubbles laugh.

"I never knew Brick could care about anyone but himself so much." Blossom said and shook her head.

"I think it's cute!" Bubbles said and giggled.

"Oh, (y/n), you should go to the nurse. Your cheek is bruising." she said, approaching you and gently cupping the cheek Mitch had slapped.

"Oh, um, I'll be fine!" you said, looking away from her.

"I won't have any of that, here, I'll walk you." she said, guiding you down the hall, in the direction of the nurse's office.

**On Your Way Off School Grounds**

You sighed, clutching the straps of your backpack as you walked. This was so confusing. You've never seen Brick act this way towards anyone, let alone someone like you. You'd never actually talked to him before, because he did scare you. Greatly. He could break every bone in your body if he truly wanted to.

You looked down, unsure of what to think. But doing this, caused you to run smack dab into someone. You gasp, jumping back. Before you could apologize, you saw who it was. It was Brick.

"You have a habit of running into people, don't you?" he asked, chuckling.

"You weren't there before!" you said, face heating up. He was standing pretty close to you.

"I know, I saw you walking so I came to talk to you." he said, smirking. You've seen that smirk before, he wore that same smirk when he was teasing Blossom. That worried you.

"What do you want to talk to me for anyways?" you asked, looking away.

"I think my brothers made that clear earlier." you blushed harder.

"But, I'm no good."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone hates me." you said, looking down. You could feel tears pooling in your eyes.

"I'm fat, ugly, nobody likes being around me-"

"Hey!" you jumped at how loud he said that, and looked up at him. He was glaring at you, and it made him look very menacing.

"Now, you listen to me." he hissed, taking a step towards you. Making you step back.

"You are not fat, at most you are chubby. It makes you look f**king adorable." another step forward, another step back.

"You are far from ugly, you are one of the single most beautiful girls I've ever seen." another step forward, another back.

"Nobody hates you and that's not the reason anyone will stay around you. They are jealous because you are beautiful. Because you are smart. Because your outgoing and creative. They are intimidated and scared that they can't compete with you. You are above them, not the other way around." He stepped forward and before you could step back, he grabbed your shoulders. Securing you in place.

"I fell in love with you for that very reason. I want to protect you from all these people who are trying to tear you down so that they can feel bigger. I want to be your _hero._" you stiffened. This couldn't be happening. What happened to the Brick that only went after the twig like girls? And didn't give up until they agreed to date him. You remember seeing him with three different girls in one day, all as thin and fragile looking as taut string.

"But, you could do better than me." you said, tears starting to fall down your face.

Brick's expression softened as he sighed, he tugged you forward and crashed his lips onto yours. Making you gasp, something he took advantage of by thrusting his tongue into your mouth, enticing your own to join in. After a moment, you kissed him back. He relaxed his grip on your shoulders and wrapped his arms around your plump waist.

You two separated when the need for air grew too great. He rested his forehead against yours, panting softly.

"You need to shut up with that nonsense, because I love you." you couldn't help but smiled and wrap your arms around his torso and bury your face in his chest.

Extended Ending!:

**One Week Later, After Princess and Mitch's Suspension **

You looked yourself over for the hundredth time that morning. You couldn't believe what you were wearing. Brick had somehow convinced you to wear an outfit he bought you. It was a red dress, but it was a black stripe through it, like the shirts he used to wear. It was short sleeved, which made you nervous because you usually wore long sleeved tops. It stopped mid thigh and you wore black leggings. A pair of red sneakers adorned your feet. And on your head, a red baseball cap. It matched Brick's but on it, written in black ink. 'Brick's Baby Girl'

When he had shown you the cap, you turned to match the outfit, you blushed so hard. But, it felt nice, the attention he gave you. Even though you've only been together about a week.

He came and picked you up for school every morning, greeting you with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Then throughout the day he'd find you, give you kisses and compliments. By day three the bullying all but stopped, mainly because most of the time you were with Brick and his brothers.

And whenever someone tried to come near you, they'd receive very menacing glares from the three. By day five, you'd been dubbed by the whole school, 'The RowdyRuff Girl' not that you minded though. Because Brick had gotten you a shirt with that printed on it.

By day six, Boomer and Butch had started to call you 'Little Sister' and treated you like you truly were. Boomer would buy snacks to share with you, and Butch would play video games with you. It was fun. You were surprised though, that they accepted you like they did. You never thought they could actually act like that.

But today, you were particularly nervous. Today, the only two people who were utterly relentless in torturing you, were coming back to school. Mitch and Princess. You were more than confident that they knew about your relationship with Brick by now. Knowing their friends wouldn't keep them out of the loop. And they probably had many choice words for you. So it was safe to say, you were going to cling to Brick today. Not that he would mind, he liked it when you spent time with him. And if he wanted a little space, all he had to do was bring it to your attention and you'd leave him alone for a little while.

Right now, you were walking with Brick, and his brothers, to school. And Brick had this little smirk. You knew why, it took forever for him to convince you to actually wear the outfit your wearing. So he was pleased with himself.

"Yo, (y/n), I've got something for you!" Boomer said, walking up beside you.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Here." Boomer said, handing you a bag. You looked inside and saw assorted treats. You could swear these boys were trying to grow you to the size of a blimp. But, you were a bit more confident in eating now. Because Brick had found out you ate half of what you need to, and he was beyond pissed. And it pissed him off more to find out that you skipped meals on a regular basis. So, he made you start eating right. And Boomer seemed to have access to some of the best treats. Some you had never heard of, but absolutely loved.

"Thanks, Boomer." you said and smiled at him. But you froze slightly when you saw a familiar limo drive pass. The window was down and you could see who was inside. Princess and Mitch.

"Hey, don't worry about them." Brick said, catching you staring at the limo, and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, guiding you to started walking again. You shook off the feeling of dread when you saw the car, and smiled up at Brick.

"I'm not worried." you said.

"Good, I'd hate to see you lock up on me, when they're around." he said as you four approached the school.

**First Period**

"See you later, baby girl." Brick said, kissing your forehead before heading to his class. When he was gone, you gulped nervously. You wouldn't see Brick again till lunch because you didn't share the first two classes. You sighed and headed into class, which you shared with Princess. At least Mitch wasn't there. All she could do was talk.

You took your seat in the front, exactly two seats ahead of her. Curse assigned seats. You waited for class to start.

The teacher assigned you to independent study for the first thirty minutes. So, you got to work. But you hadn't gotten far, because the girl behind you, the girl in front of Princess, tapped you on the shoulder and handed you a note. Perplexed, you opened it.

_Nice outfit :)~Princess _

This confused you, and when you looked back at her, she smiled sweetly at you. It looked like she was truly being nice. But you didn't trust it. So you turned back, scribbled 'thanks' on the paper and passed it back before going back to work.

**On The Way To Lunch**

You walked down the hall, anxious to see Brick. All through first period, whenever you would look at Princess she would give that 'be my friend' smile, and she kept passing notes with compliments.

And throughout second period, which you shared with Mitch, but not Princess. He kept giving you this weird look. It looked like the way Brick would look at you. And when you'd look at him, he'd grin and wink.

And the most horrible thing happened, you were paired with him for group study. He kept giving you that look, and started giving you sincere sounding compliments, and kept nudging your foot with his. He made you utterly nervous and tense.

You were just happy you'd be able to see Brick, and tell him what happened. It would make you feel better.

But, before you could get to where you usually met him before lunch, someone grabbed your arm. You turned to see Princess, and behind her, Mitch.

"Hi, (y/n)! Can we talk a minute, me and Mitch feel horrible and want to make it up to you." Princess said.

"Oh, no need, your forgiven." you said, trying to get away from her so you could meet up with Brick. But Princess tugged you back.

"Oh, but I insist. Here let me buy you a soda! There's a machine just over there." It was then you noticed the hallway was completely cleared. Before you could respond, Princess was already dragging you towards the machine. You didn't trust this, she seemed too happy to be generous towards you. Which meant there was something in it for her.

When you arrived at the machine, she let go of you and rummaged in her purse.

"Dammit, I left my money in my locker. Give me a second and I'll go get it." Princess said, before she ran off down a hallway. The opposite direction, you noticed, the lockers were in.

"You know, he was right." you heard Mitch say, and you froze.

"Hm? Who was right about what?" you asked, turning to him.

"Brick was right about you, you are a gorgeous girl." this made your further stiffen, and you yelped when you found yourself pinned to the side of the soda machine.

"I have to say, I'm jealous of him." he said, leaning close to you.

"What about Princess?" you asked, still shocked. That's when you started to realize what was happening. Princess went away from the lockers, in the direction of the cafeteria. Which also meant she would pass by Brick on the way. Mitch was get too close for comfort.

They were setting you up.

Just then Mitch press his lips to yours, his eyes holding the glimmer of a smirk. You struggled, but he had a good hold on you.

Princess was going to come back with Brick, and they were going to make it seem like _you_ came onto _him._

Your heart pounded, an emotion that you've never felt before surging up your spine and into your heart. Utter rage. In one fluid motion, you brought your knee up and struck Mitch hard in the nuts. He stiffened, his eyes flying up. He released you and cupped his aching crotch and fell to the floor.

You moved over him and ran off towards where Princess went. A b*tch was about to get it. You stopped when you saw Princess. She was just around the corner from where Brick would be waiting for you. And you glared as you saw what she was doing. She was putting eye drops in her eyes and making it look like she was crying. She smeared her make up before running around the corner. You could hear her yell.

"Brick!"

You went to where she was standing, listening in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" that was Brick.

"I saw (y/n) kiss my Mitch!" Princess said, you could hear her fake a sob.

"Yeah, f**king right."

"You don't believe me!? I bet they're still there, come with me if you don't believe me!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

You could hear them coming. You clenched your hands into fists. The first one around the corner was Princess, and before even giving her a chance to react or respond to you being there, you slammed your fist into her face. Right as Brick rounded to corner.

You could see his face of utter shock, but you didn't care. You were too pissed at Princess.

"How dare you!" you said to Princess, who was on the floor, holding her nose.

"How dare I? You nearly broke my f**king nose!" she said getting to her feet, and getting right in your face. Glaring.

You glared right back at her.

"You were probably going to get a new one soon anyways." you said.

"At least I can fix myself and make myself perfect, unlike you fata**!"

"I don't need to change anything!"

"Hey! Hold up, what the hell is going on?" Brick said, forcing you and Princess to back away from each other.

"She and her d*ck of a boyfriend tried to set me up!"

"What? How?" Brick said, glaring suspiciously at Princess.

"They pretended to be nice and acted guilty for bullying me and she was going to 'buy me a soda' but apparently she all of a sudden 'left her money in her locker' when everyone knows she carries large bills with her at all times, and when she went 'to retrieve it from her locker' she went in the direction of the cafeteria and when she was gone Mitch came onto me! He pinned and kissed me."

"What?!" was Brick's response.

"Why would I want my boyfriend to kiss a pig like you! You kissed him you dirty slut!"

Everything good about you in your mind completely snapped and you threw a punch at Princess, landing another to her nose. This time, knowing your broke it. You didn't stop there, you tackled her and continued to punch her. She tried to get you off, but you were much stronger than her and you used your weight to your advantage.

Though, her screams didn't go unnoticed. Students, teachers, and three certain girls all heard the commotion and came to investigate.

After a few moments, you felt arms around your waist and you were hoisted away from Princess. After just seconds of struggling did you realize it was Brick who held you. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came and brought a very beaten Princess to her feet.

"She a-assaulted me!" Princess said, and she was shaking terribly.

Blossom looked to you, "(y/n), what had gotten into you?" she asked.

"Nothings gotten into me, it's something I let out. I'm tired of her and her boyfriend picking on me and trying to ruin my life. Also, if anyone sees Mitch, tell him I'm pressing charges for sexual harassment!"

"Like anyone would f**king believe you!" Brick put you down and turned to the voice who had shouted behind you.

Mitch was standing there, glaring furiously.

Brick turned back to Blossom, "Unless you intervene, I am going to kill him. No hesitance, no regrets."

Blossom sighed, looking to Princess, to you, to Brick, then to Mitch.

"Brick, you get one hit and I have a feeling Butch will be kicking him off the team." she said and Brick grinned evilly. Something that made everyone stiffen, except you.

Mitch chuckled nervously as Brick approached him, but he turned and ran. But his attempts were futile. Because he ran straight into Brick. Who had flew forward in front of him. Brick quickly rose his fist and slammed it into Mitch's face.

Mitch flew back, rolling on the ground until he came to a stop at your feet. Without hesitating, you brought your foot up and slammed it onto his crotch. He let out a loud squeal and everyone flinched. Some saying 'ooh'

You then stooped, grabbed his by the shoulder and hoisted him up. You pointed to the hat on your head.

"What does that say?"

"Huh?"

"What does the hat say?"

"Brick's baby girl?"

"Yeah, and it's going to stay that way." you said and pushed him away, making him fall. You then moved towards Brick, grabbing his hand, and dragging him through the crowd of people who had gathered, they all parted to let your through.

"(y/n), where are we going?" Brick asked.

"Lunch, I'm starving." you said.

"Where did all that from earlier come from?" he asked.

You stopped, released his hand and turned to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He stiffened for a second, usually it was he who kissed you, but then he kissed back. But, much to his dismay, you pulled away soon after.

"It came from you." you said and patted his cheek before turning and heading off towards the cafeteria, leaving Brick to follow you eagerly.

Extended Ending![2]:

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Mom! Brisk is being mean to me!" you heard your daughter, Berry, yell out. You turn from the counter, having been making lunch to look at your daughter who was standing in front of your eldest son, who was looking innocent.

"Brisk, give Berry back her hat." you said, and the boy scowled, bringing the baseball cap from behind his back and placing in roughly on Berry's head.

"Go get your brothers, lunch is almost ready." you said, approaching your daughter and fixed the hat on her head and her hair.

You smiled at the black lettering on the red cap 'Daddy's Little Angel' You subconsciously reached up to the hat on your head.

"Go wash up, lunch is ready." you told her and she nodded, running off.

You returned to the counter and finished making sandwiches. When you finished putting them on the plate you gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your plump waist.

"Brick, how many times have I told you not to do this when I'm handling food?" you said, turning your head to the red haired man.

"Not enough to take effect." he said and kissed your cheek. You smiled but rolled your eyes when you heard something coming from the door.

"Ew, mom and dad are being gushy again."

"Well! If my sons and daughter aren't hungry I suppose I'll have to eat these turkey and cheese sandwiches all on my own." fours flashes of red entered the room and you smirked. You shrugged Brick off of you so you could turn and face your three sons and one daughter. All four almost looking exactly like their father.

They were standing in order from oldest to youngest. Brisk, the eldest son. Having short red hair, mostly hidden under a red and black striped beanie, wore a red and black shirt, black pants and red sneakers. He was the oldest at thirteen. Then was Blaze. Second oldest son at twelve. He looked more like Brick. He wore a red baseball cap, black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. Then was Brock. Youngest son at ten. He wore a simple red tank top, black shorts, and red sneakers. On his head was a red visor, with words 'Head Honcho' printed on it. Then there was Berry, only daughter at eight. She wore the baseball cap, as previously described, a red t-shirt with a black strip though it, a black skirt, white knee high socks, and black mary janes.

"Okay, get your sandwiches and hurry up and eat, we're visiting you uncles and cousin in an hour." you said, holding up the plate with the sandwiches on it. All four came and grabbed a sandwich before darting off.

You placed the empty plate back on the counter, a memory hitting you. The first day you were left alone with Brisk at home, he was still a little infant. That was also the first day he used his powers. It took you hours to catch him and stop him from bumping his head on the ceiling, and most likely crying. You smiled warmly.

You felt Brick's arms wrap back around your plump waist and you smiled wider, in a slightly more shy manner.

"Can't you ever stop that?" you asked him, turning your head to face him. He just smiled and kissed your lips.

"Shut up, I love you." he said, nuzzling your neck. You laughed slightly.

"I know."


	8. My Monsters

My Monsters

Monster!RRB x Reader

You weren't sure if it was love, there were sometimes that it did, but other than that...it felt like obsession. You had toppled into their grasp, and now they sank their claws and teeth into you. Refusing your freedom. As you walked among mere mortals, their presence lingers over your back.

Sharp teeth, claws, horns, and intimidating glares. Sending shivers of pure ecstasy through your bones, you couldn't stand it.

Howls, growls, and soft spoken rumbles. It made your head dizzy, you can barely see.

There was a love they couldn't explain, and feared.

He couldn't understand it, every time she screamed his name, his heart pounded harder. When, it wasn't supposed to be beating at all. His dull blue eyes were once again full of life and excitement every time she arched her back into him. He couldn't help the intense pleasure he felt when his sharp canines pierced her veins, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her yanking on his blond hair. There was a love there, and it was unspoken.

He hated it. The heat that would rush through him when she sent him that airy smile in the midst of pleasure. The way she gripped his tail and horns, forcing him down to kiss her. His sharp teeth always nicking the soft skin of her lips. The bitter coppery taste only encouraging him to get rough. Every shiver just set him off further, causing his red eyes to blaze intensely. The way she clung to him, pulling on his red hair. There was an admiration there, and it was lustful.

He couldn't stand it, but he couldn't stand living without it. The way her nails massaged his scalp as he hovered over her. Her soft lips leaving a trail from his chin to his collar bone. It set him into a frenzy in which he held back. The way she squealed, forced low chuckles from him. The way she squirmed as he held her down. The look of fearful excitement in her eyes, she knew that at any moment, he could kill her. There was a trust there, and it was not easily swayed.

The feeling she evoked in their hearts, once locked away and dead, now beating along with hers.

It was strange, inconceivable to those who knew these men on a regular basis, that they would share a mate. A mortal at that. She didn't seem special to anyone, but for some reason, she pulled them in. Three completely different, dominant, ferocious monsters were whipped by a mortal girl. She wasn't even out of school yet, and she had them by the skins of their teeth.

She didn't seem special at all, but boy, would you be in for a horrible realization if you voiced that. Because you would have your mind changed as hand thrust through your chest to grip at your heart as they explain with vigor.

"This," as they squeeze ones heart. "Is what she does to us."

They would then proceed to give squeezes, starting out softly, getting harder with each squeeze.

"She has yet to do this, however." as they clamp down, crushing the heart.

It was true, though, it was as if she had their hearts in vice like grips, other times it would feel as though she were dangling them from fragile thread over a canyon, this only happened she they saw her afraid. Fearing she was afraid of them. This was never true, the only time she had ever been afraid of them, was when they first revealed _what_ they were. She had quickly grown to accept what and who they were as well as what they were guilty of doing.

The relationship starting sloppily. Like an awkward first kiss between inexperienced teens. Except, it didn't start with _just _a _kiss_. It was well known that _creatures_ such as these men were, couldn't survive without the fulfillment of the most basic and primal urges. Not that she didn't enjoy it when their lust struck, because she knew they'd come to her. It was one of the times in the mismatched relationship she could actually feel the love they held for her.

This is all I can write for now, they are calling for me. Bye, for now.


	9. I Wanna Be Your Hero

I...Wanna Be Your Hero

[Butch Jojo x Chubby! Reader]

"Dude, shut it!" Butch growled at his blond brother.

"Sorry! Geez, you didn't have to drag me here." Boomer groaned as he sat on the ledge of the building.

"Well, if you'd shut up I could prove my point."

"Which is? I don't understand why you _have_ to prove anything to _me_." Boomer said.

"You said you didn't understand why I li—find that girl interesting. I'm going to show you why she's interesting." Butch said as his eyes scanned the field for the girl. He mentally cursed for slipping up earlier. He really didn't want his brothers to know about his attraction to this girl. Well, he only didn't want Brick to know, but Boomer can't keep a secret worth sh*t.

He wasn't entirely sure why he _had_ to drag his brother here, maybe because he wanted to prove that she wasn't what everyone wanted to believe she was.

His eyes zoned in on a head of (h/c) hair and he smirked. There she was. The girls soccer team was practicing, and they were currently doing laps. She was a little behind, but that's because she was pacing herself. He licked his lips slightly at the sight of her running, she was sweating but she had a determined look on her face. The sight brought thoughts to Butch's head to join the others that had already gathered and refused to go away.

"See that, how she's not willing to quit. That's what I like about her."

"I thought you found her _interesting_." Boomer said, rolling his eyes, not really caring about who his brother liked. Though, it was funny that the 'Big Bad Butch' had a crush on someone. Especially someone like (y/n). He knew there was nothing wrong with her, she was just on the chubbier side. And he really didn't think Butch would be a chubby chaser. But, oh well.

"That's what I meant!" Butch quickly said after his brother spoke.

"Listen," Boomer said and stood up.

"I don't care who your current infatuation is, you don't want people to know? Cool, I won't tell anyone. But honestly I could give two less f*cks. Now, if you don't mind. I really just don't want to be here. You enjoy your dirty thought now." Boomer said and flew off.

Butch stared after his brother a moment. Contemplating going after him and kicking his a**. But he went against it after hearing a whistle, meaning that the team was done with laps and they would be starting the actual practice, and that meant (y/n) being the goalie. Which meant bouncing soccer balls off her chest, no way was he going to miss that!

**After Practice**

You sighed as the coach blew the whistle, you chest was a little sore. At least it was your chest and not your head this time. You could swear that the other girls purposely aimed for weak spots. You shook the thought off and went towards the locker room.

Upon getting to your locker, you sighed again. They got into your locker again, and all your things were slew across the floor. You could hear laughter as you went to your knees to pick your things up. When you finally got all your things did you acknowledge the ones who did it. Three girls had rounded the corner to smirk at you. Becky, Laura, and Princess. They were cheerleaders, and you mentally cursed the coaches for scheduling your practice with theirs.

"Hi, Porky." Princess said, smirking down on you, but you glared back. Not in the mood for her bullshit, that she put you through every single practice. So, you simply shrugged your backpack onto your shoulders, opting to shower at home, and strode pass them.

"Hey, you can't ignore us!" Becky said after you.

"Watch me." you said as you walked out, you knew they followed because you were snatched back by your hair.

"B*tch, you don't ignore us."

"I believe this is a free country and you aren't my mother."

"Smart a**." Laura spat.

"At least I can say I'm smart." you received a hard slap to the face from Princess.

"Then when will you learn?"

"I'll learn when you close your legs."

She kneed you in the stomach this time.

"What? Aren't you the infamous 'Wh*rebucks' from the football teams locker room?" Back handed, but you couldn't stop.

"Your the reverse prostitute, people would pay you to leave them alone." The classic hair snatch.

You ended up on the ground after a harsh kick to the stomach, having knocked the wind out of you.

"Your just a fat b*tch that needs to disappear, no one will ever want you."

"That is total bullsh*t." all four of you were shocked at the new voice. You all looked up as someone jumped off the roof of the locker rooms and floated down. Butch Jojo.

Let's just say, Butch saw and heard everything and was beyond pissed and a bit proud of watch you were saying.

"Butch?" Princess sputtered out in shock, not that you were surprised. These two have been going through a long on and off relationship since freshmen year. They were currently off, mainly because Princess was more interested in playing another boy. Mitch Mitchellson. Who was Butch's co-captain on the football team.

"Bullsh*t, that's all I heard?" he strode forward, looking more than confident. You were shocked, and confused. Was he defending you, or her? Was what she said or you said bullsh*t?

Apparently Princess thought he was on her side.

"Oh, do you want to join us then?" she smiled a disgustingly flirtatious smile.

"I didn't realize you were in the f*cking season with him, what about pretty boy cruel, Mitch? Are you that much of a hussy?" you said, almost smiling at the pissed look that crossed her face. But, it was wiped off and replaced by confusion when Butch started laughing his a** off.

"Butch?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help but agree." he said and moved to you, helping you to your feet.

"What the hell?" Becky and Laura founded their voices again.

"Butch, what the hell do you think your doing with that pig?"

"Well, if she's a pig then I want her to be my hot little porkchop." Butch said, you weren't sure whether to laugh or blush. So, you did both. Blushing darkly and laughing softly, causing him to grin.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Did you think I was serious about you? You were my booty call because I knew those legs would be open all hours of the day. You thought you were stringing me along, didn't you? Bullsh*t, that's what I hear every single time you open your mouth." Butch was glaring at Princess now, his anger coming back from moments before.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm a RowdyRuff Boys, I may be a lot of things, evil, no good, a low class man wh*re even, but I'm not stupid. Get your a** outta here before I beat it."

The three didn't move until Butch stepped towards them, then they ran. Frightened that he would actually hurt them.

"Thanks, I thought they'd never leave." you said, but flinched when he turned his glare on you.

A sinister grin then came over his features, mischief flashing in his eyes.

"No problem, porkchop."

"Don't call me that." you glared at him.

"I'll call you what I please, besides, I just saved your ass. You owe me."

"What are you? Some kind of a hero now." you asked, teasing slightly.

He smirked walking up to you completely and grabbing you by the back of your head, forcing you to him, kissing you roughly.

"For you babe, I'll always be your hero."

"And a man wh*re, apparently." it took him a second, but then he started laughing.

"You really are a smart a**."

"And proud of it."

"That's it, you have no choice now."

"In what?"

"Your mine now, I'll be damned anyone else touch you like I want to."

"What if I'm a lesbian?"

"That's too damn bad, you just found the right man."

"That's horrible."

"You love it."

"Damn right I do."

It was you this time that kissed him, tugging him to you by his shirt.

"So, how long have you been watching me?"

"Since you join the team, I love seeing you pop balls off your chest."

"That's perverse."

"I don't give a-"

"Damn."

You both looked over as two more people arrived, you instantly recognized the two as Butch's brothers. Brick and Boomer.

"Boomer, you sh*thead!"

"I didn't tell him! We saw Princess and her undersluts run from over here and we come to see what was up."

"About time you actually did something other than stalk her."

"Brick, you knew?"

"Dude, your not subtle. If you want to date a fat chick, it's up to you."

"Hey, man. F*ck you, I'm not fat, I'm solid. So go suck a d*ck and take a seat." Butch and Boomer cracked up, while Brick glared at you, but then he smirked.

"Welcome to the family, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." he then turned and flew away, Boomer following after him.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." you certainly didn't expect him to pick you up and fly up. You knew he had powers, but dammit. It was unexpected.

"Hey, jacka**, put me down!"

He laughed, "Hell no!"

Extended Ending:

**Fifteen years later**

You were sitting in an old nursery, which was going to have new life in it soon. You sat in a old rocking chair, a picture frame in your hands. It was a family photo. There you were, with your less than normal husband, Butch. He had his arm around your shoulder, in his other arm was your only daughter. Eight year-old Bailey. She looked just like him. She wore a dark green t-shirt, with that signature black stripe. She wore a black skirt and black mary janes. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, a sideswept bang covered one of her eyes. She was lifted up, her leg jutted out, kicking her eldest brother in the head. There was Breach, eye clenched shut at the pain from the kick he was receiving. He looked like Butch too. Short black hair. He wore a light green tank top and beige cargo shorts. Beside him, laughing was his youngest brother. Butch Jr. He wore a short sleeved dark green t-shirt, a long sleeved black shirt under it, and black shorts. His hair spiked up like his fathers. On the opposite side was the middle son, looking a bit embarrassed by his siblings, but still had a loving smile on his face, from the hand you rested on his arm. Blade. He wore an old green tank top, with holes here and there, over that was a black jacket, and he wore black jeans. The photo was chaotic, but described your family. It was surprising that this photo was recent, especially since it is no longer your whole family.

There was a new little one on the way, and would be arriving any day now.

"Babe, you here?" you looked to the door as Butch walked in. He only wore his boxers, having previously been sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep." you explained, and he gave you a smile.

"Can't believe you decided to keep that as out family photo." he said kneeling next to you, looking at the photo with a smile.

"Why? It describes us perfectly."

"That it does."

"Their all just like you."

"That ain't true, they just look like me."

"And have a love of seeing things destroyed."

"True."

"Mom, dad?"

There they all were, all four.

"Why are you four up?"

"Can't sleep." Blade said. You smiled as they timidly stayed by the door.

"How about we all set up in the living room and watch a scary movie?" you asked, causing a smile to come to all their face, including Butch's.

"Then go on." the four of them headed off to gather pillows and blankets.

"Help me up." you said to Butch, which he did. Your weight, plus a baby, isn't easy to carry.

"I gotta make popcorn." you muttered, about to waddle your way to the kitchen, only to be picked up bridal style by Butch.

"Hey, put me down!"

"Hell no." your eyes widened in realization, and endearing tone in his voice. You smiled shyly before moving to kiss him.

"Your such a sap."

"You love it."

"Damn right I do, and I love you, my hero."

"I love you too, porkchop."

"Ew! Mom and dad are kissing again!" you and Butch started laughing as he carried you out of the nursery to the living room, where you were all content on watching the goriest movie you owned.


	10. You Smile Every Time

I Won't Stop, Because You Smile Every Time

Boomer x Chubby! Reader

You weren't sure how it happened, but you were kind of happy it did. Even if you wouldn't want to admit it. You were a bit bigger than most girls, but you didn't really mind it. What you didn't mind was the endless teasing. You trudged through it, just to prove you could. You didn't pay it to much attention, there were some rare times it would get you down though. Like when you finally, personally, met him.

You were at your locker, fighting with the lock. You had woken up late that morning and got to school a few minutes late. People were still about, so that wasn't a problem. A few girls called you a slob this morning and you just weren't feeling well. So you were upset. You eventually gave up trying to open your locker, letting your head slam against it, giving a frustrated groan.

You jumped as someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You whirled to see who could possibly be disturbing you in your time of distress. Your eyes widened considerably at the blond before you. Boomer Jojo. Your inner pessimist applauded the universe at your new bully, but what he said was shocking. You two stared at each other just a few moments before he smirked.

"So, do you have a name, or should I call you mine?"

You couldn't help the shy smile that took over your face.

"I-I...um..."

"Did the sun just come out, or did you just smile at me?"

Your face was turning an unsightly red color.

"How about that name, cutie?"

"(y)-(y/n)."

"Well, (y/n), I'll see you later, in my dreams."

Your face was so red, you were sure the flesh on your face was cooking as he walked away. A smug grin on his face.

You turned around, slowly put in your combination, and your locker open immediately. You were fully paying attention though, you were trying to figure what the hell just happened.

Then, later on that day. A few girls ganged up on you in the hallway before lunch. Calling you things, and threatening to hurt you.

"Excuse me, ladies."

One thing about Boomer, was that all the girls in school like him. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. So, of course, the three instantly forgot you in favor of his attention. He, however, ignored them, and focused on you.

"Hello," he said and took your hands. To the girls' shock.

"I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

Oh, but he didn't stop there.

"How about I flip a coin?" he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Head, your mine. Tails, I'm yours." he grinned as he flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"How about that." He kissed your knuckles.

"Call me when you need me, for I am yours." he then walked away. The three girls just stared at you while you flushed darkly watching him walk away. They left you alone for the rest of the day.

It soon got out of hand. For the next few days, whenever someone started to bully you or you seemed even the slightest bit upset, there he was!

"Can I take a picture of you?"

"Why?

"So, I can show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."

He walked up to you and held his hand out once, and said.

"Will you hold this while I take a walk?"

"The alphabet starts with a, b, c, numbers start with 1, 2, 3, music starts with do, re, mi, but can love start with you and me?"

"It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me."

"They could obstruct my view, and I'd still know you're gorgeous."

"Hey, I just realized something, you look like my next girlfriend!"

"Wouldn't we look cute on top of a wedding cake together."

"Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world."

"Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my back? A little kid with wings just shot me."

"God was showing off when he made you."

"Your smile lit up the room, so I had to come over."

"Are you a girl scout because you tie my heart in knots."

You actually enjoyed the times he showed up, he made you feel a lot better about yourself. But, you weren't entirely sure about his motives. He couldn't actually like you. That was ridiculous. Or, so you thought.

Apparently, more than a few girls were jealous about his fascination with you. So a few convinced their _boyfriends_ to do something about it.

It was the end of the day, you had an after school project. So, you left later than everybody else. Or, so you thought. As you were putting your things in your locker and getting the things you needed to go home, was when you were slammed into your locker. You yelped out in shock. You were pulled back by your hair and the door to your locker was slammed shut before you were forcibly turned around and slammed into your locker. You were pinned by your shoulder. You looked fearfully at the brunette holding you there. Mitch Mitchellson. Co-Captain to the football team. He was currently dating Princess Morebucks, who was behind him with a few others girls and few members of the football team.

"Well, if it isn't lady lard."

You didn't respond, knowing it wasn't smart.

"So, what's up with you and the blue ruff there?"

This was about Boomer?

"I don't know."

You were slapped across the face, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

You were punched in the stomach. You groaned out in pain.

"Well, if you won't tell us, guess you'll need some encouragement." you heard a click. You look up in shock. He had a knife. He held it up, ready to jab it into your shoulder. You clenched your eyes shut as he moved.

"What in the absolute hell do you think your doing!?" came a very pissed voice.

You slowly opened your eyes to see Boomer there, looking very murderous as he held Mitch's arm.

"Teaching the pig a lesson." came Princess' voice.

"And what did she do?"

"She's been forcing you to show her that awful attention."

"Yeah, probably blackmailing you somehow." came the voices of the two other girls that were with Princess.

Boomer gave a dark chuckle, before quickly flexing the hand that held Mitch's arm tightly, snapping his arm. Mitch cried out in pain. Crumpling back as Boomer threw him. Princess gasped and fell to her knees beside him.

"I'm afraid I've been doing all that on my own."

You were frozen in shock. He turned to you, now only focusing on you. He gently cupped your cheek, wiping away the tears you didn't know were there, with his thumb.

"And I won't stop," he was talking to you now.

"Because you smile a little wider each time I do."

"And if you all want to live to see tomorrow's lunch menu." he turned a dark glare on the group who was attempting to nurse Mitch's broken arm.

"You'll leave, and you'll leave (y/n) alone."

They all stared at him.

"Did I stutter."

They helped Mitch up, well, all but Princess.

She stood up and squared up to Boomer.

"Why the hell should we? She's nothing but a tub of lard and a waste of spac-"

Boomer turned to her and didn't hesitate to smack her across the face, maybe a bit harder than necessary.

"Did I fucking stutter!?" he shouted and bent down, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her clear off the ground.

"I don't like you, never have. You are an annoyance. But, hey, I'm a nice guy, I'm giving you a chance here. Leave her the fuck alone or I'll strangle you with the strap of one of your mimic purses." he dropped her before turning back to you, picking you up (making you squeak in shock) and walking down the hallway.

He put you down when he got outside, he didn't give you a chance to talk.

"Listen, I'm not usually like that. I saw his knife, and I reverted back to the Ruff mindset. It's no lie that we're nuts, but I haven't really been doing that stuff recently. Since I saw you. Give me a chance and I can prove myself better than that."

"I...I, um...sure. I guess."

He grinned a goofy and happy grin before hugging you tightly. You barely had time to gasp as his lips were on yours.

"Come on, let's see how wide I can make you smile, back in my room." Your face flushed darkly as he picked you up a flew off with you.

Extended ending:

You couldn't help the wide smile as you watch him play with his sons in the back yard. Boomer was roughhousing with the three boys who looked nearly identical like him. Bomber, Bunker, and Blaster. The game had started as football, but now you weren't sure as the three dog piled on their father, the ball a good way away.

"They're so stupid."

You looked over at your daughter. She was also a spitting image of her father. Short blond hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin.

"Oh, hush, they're having fun."

Blu rolled her eyes, "They're still idiots."

"But they're our idiots."

"True."

The two of you laughed softly together, not noticing the four had gotten up and were making their ways inside. You and Blu just continued to do the dishes. You washing, her drying and putting them away. You stopped, however, as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.

"I thought happiness started with H, why does mine start with U?" you smiled widely as Boomer mumbled into your ear.

He never did stop with the pickup lines, even far into the relationship, even after getting married, even after having four kids. He refused to, all because you would always smile at him. Only difference being, you started returning them.

"There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms." He chuckled softly and kissed your cheek.

"Now get off, you stink." you said and shrugged him off.

"What did you expect? It's Saturday, did you expect me to stay clean?"

"No, but I do expect the _four_ of you to go shower. You all reek."

"Yeah." Blu supported you, cringing at the musty smell coming from the four males.

"Alright, alright. Boys, go shower. Mom's getting angry." Boomer herded the boys, who muttered their disagreement, but went anyways. Boomer stopped for a moment to turn to you and blow you a kiss and winking before he followed to take his own shower.

"Ew." Blu muttered beside you. None of your kids liked how openly affectionate you two were, but they were used to it. It didn't stop them from complaining though. You were sure, though, that Boomer loved to overdo it when they brought friends over. You laughed softly at her as you turned the water off.

"Come on, how about we bake some cookies? We can make the mint ones you love so much."

"Yay!" Blu cheered as she and you started to get the ingredients out.


	11. Your Sweetness

No Sugar High Compares to Your Sweetness

[Bandit x Chubby!Reader]

Bandit Jojo. He was the definition of a sugar high. He would literally bounce off walls, because he could. He'd run around in circles so fast a tornado would form, and then disappear because he was still running. He could faze himself through walls he was shook so violently. It was known by everyone that there were secret candy stashes all over the school made by him. If you happened across one, you'd better not take any, or he'd hunt you down.

Even with being a RowdyRuff Boy, he was pretty nice. If you could call him giving everyone who crossed his path a spine cracking hug nice, he was extremely nice. And excitable. Only one of his brothers were able to put up with his hyper activity for more than a few hours, and that was Boomer, and he was pretty hyper himself, just not as crazy about it.

But, as hyper active and sugar addicted the purple Ruff was, there were some days everyone knew to steer clear of him. And those, were the days he would crash. It was easy to tell when he had crashed. Instead of his twitchy demeanor, his wide crazed eyes and grin, his inability to stay still, and his incredibly loud voice. He was still, his eyes downcast, his lips in a firm line, he couldn't stand having to move for it jarred his migraine, and when he spoke, it was in a near whisper you had to strain to hear and it would sound like he had just swallowed glitter fine glass and really needed some water. The worse, the absolute worse thing you could do, was aggravate him. One person learned this the hard way. Thankfully, though, it was one of his brothers. Butch.

Bandit, on this particular crash day, kept his head on his desk for a majority of the day, with the hood of his hoodie up over his head. Now, about midway through the day, right after lunch, the green Ruff decided to bother the purple Ruff. Making jokes, talking incredibly loud, jostling and shaking the poor brunette. He kept doing this until Bandit snapped, reminding everyone why he was a RowdyRuff Boy. He had shot from his seat at his usual extreme speed and shouted at his brother. He got as loud as he usually would be, but, there was no humor behind his words that made them pleasant, and no bubbling laughter that he'd have when he would tell a dark joke so everyone would know he was kidding. No, he was dead serious and terrifying.

He stood nose to nose with his amused brother.

"Will you shut the f*ck up already, I have a headache!"

"So?" was Butch's response.

"I will throw you across town if you say anything else, I'm not kidding." Bandit's words towards the end were dark, slow, and made everyone in the room want to hold their breathes.

All Butch did was lean forward slightly and shouted in Bandit's face, "I dare you!"

In a blink of an eye, Bandit had slammed his fist into Butch's face, grabbed him by his shirt spun around several times and threw him through the windows. Everyone watched as Butch soared out of sight. Bandit had then sat down, pulled his hood up over his head, pulled the strings to make it tighten over his face before he laid his head back down, daring anyone else to disturb him. The PowerPuff Girls, however, did come by to collect him moments later to give him a punishment for damaging public property.

Now, this brings us to the most recent time he crashed. When he met you, our dear reader. It was your first day at the school, having transferred from Cityville. You knew about the villains in this town, mainly because you did research on the drive in, so you did know about the RowdyRuff Boys. And throughout the day, you'd been told about them. Since they were four of five villains that attended the school in the first place.

You'd been told that Brick was a narcissistic sexist, that Butch was a crazed boy who loved destruction, that Boomer would probably only get as far as his looks could carry him, and that normally Bandit was so hyper active you wouldn't see him if he ran by you. But, you'd been given a warning about Bandit, that today, he was crashing from one of his many sugar highs. Meaning, he was a _little_ cranky, and it would be best not to bother him.

Well, lucky you, in your fourth period science class, you happened to be pair up with the brunette. Seeing as his recent partner had their schedule changed. Now, before we go one about how your first meeting with him went down, let's talk about you for a moment. You were pretty average, you were smart, not extremely social but you could make friends if you wanted, you were outgoing but shy around people who made you uncomfortable. Yeah, that's you. Wait...I'm forgetting something crucial for this story. What was it...hmm. Oh! Of course, how could I forget. You, dear reader, happen to be on the bigger side of girls. You weren't huge, but you were noticeably chubby. I apologize, I'm rambling, back to the story at hand!

You were now Bandit's new science partner. He had his head down, and appeared to have headphones in. The teacher had passed out an assignment and told everyone to work quietly with their partner. Everyone did in fact work quietly, but not because of the teacher telling them to. Usually, they'd be loud and not caring, they were all quiet because of Bandit. You didn't know that. You, however, not actually knowing what Bandit would actually do to those who aggravated him during a crash, tentatively placed a hand on his arm in attempt to get his attention. You felt him stiffen under your touch. His head shifted, he was now looking at you. He seemed a bit angry. His purple eyes a few shades darker than what they usually were, but you wouldn't know that.

Your eyes were locked with his for a few moments before he said, "What?" everyone froze at his voice. Though quiet, unmistakably his. A few turned to look at you like you were crazy, a few contemplating shushing you in attempt to save you from his wrath. But, you had already spoken before they would've had the chance.

"We have an assignment, and I'm new. I don't understand some of this." you explained to him.

Bandit stare at you for a few moments before sitting up, pulling his headphones out and shrugging his hood off, smoothing out his disheveled brown hair.

"Lemme see." he said, taking the paper. You leaned towards him slightly, having a slight problem hearing him. His eyes scanned the page before he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have a headache?" you asked, your voice soft and soothing. He liked that.

"Yeah." he muttered before going back to the page.

"I could try and figure it out myself, I have the text book. If you don't feel well you can just put your head back down." you said, reassuringly. You wouldn't want to make his headache worse. His eyes scanned you for a moment before locking on your eyes.

"The information is in chapter eighteen." he said, placing the paper in front of you before laying his arms on the table and resting his head on them. He was facing you, but he had his eyes closed. When he heard you get to work, he cracked his eyes open to watch you. You were pretty cute. And nice, and clearly caring. Whenever you'd glance over at him, he'd close his eyes. Looking at you, though, thinking about how nice you were (even though you barely exchanged any conversation), his headache slowly faded away.

The next day, was eventful. You had just gotten to school, and you were at your locker. Fighting to get it open. It had a bit of a jammed lock, but you eventually got it open. A note fell out. You picked it up. It purple ink and crudely scribbled note said, "Meet me in the court yard when you get this." It was confusing. But, against your better judgment, you got your things and headed out to the court yard. You had a good ten minutes before class started. When you got there, no one was there.

"Hello?" you said, looking around.

"You came!" you squealed as a voice came from behind you. When you whirled around, the boy who had spoken started laughing loudly. It was Bandit. He looked extremely different than he did yesterday. He now had what appeared to be a black tie wrapped around his forehead, he was shaking and twitching, moving in place, his eyes seemed more vibrant, and he looked ready to run a long race he would surely win. Everything about him screamed he had just eaten a lot of sugar. His laughter bubbled down and he grinned widely. That only lasted a few moments before he was talking again, speaking loudly and quickly you almost didn't understand him.

"I'm so glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't. But you did, and now I'm happy. Do you like candy? Would like some? I have some! I'm getting off track, I wanted to apologize about yesterday, I was being such a downer, and you were being so nice and considerate! Hey, your pretty cute when you look at me like that. But anyways, I'm Bandit Jojo. I never got your name yesterday, what's your name?" he looked at you expectantly, still twitching and shaking, grinning widely. You attempted to understand everything he said. You blinked several times before realizing he had asked your name.

"(y/n)...(y/n) (l/n)."

He grabbed your hand and started to shake it.

"Nice to meet you! Oh, who am I kidding?" he said before yanking you into a hug, and hoisted you clear off the ground, making you gasp. Sure, you knew he was super, but it's been a while since somebody has picked you up so easily. He set you down, but didn't let go. You noticed he had stopped shaking.

"Your pretty soft." he mumbled into your shoulder. Making you blush.

"And warm." he continued, relaxing into you.

"Um, thank you?"

You heard the bell ring, making you stiffen.

"We're gonna be late!" you said, beginning to panic. It was only your second day here, and you would be tardy. Way to keep up an appearance.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it!" Bandit laughed, shifting and picking you up bridal style. You shrieked when he started running, faster than you thought he would. Sure, you knew he was super, but he was actually the first one to show you any super power up close like this. The next thing you knew, you were in front of your class, standing.

"See you at lunch, (y/n)!" your heard Bandit shout. You blinked a few times before going into your class, thoroughly confused.

At lunch, you found yourself sitting with Bandit. Or, more accurately, he had come to sit with you. You were perturbed by his lunch. Which was just a single sandwich, a soda and several different kinds of candy. It made you wonder how he was thin, and made you slightly jealous that he could stay thin and eat so much concentrated sugar.

Lunch went smoothly, other than you trying to keep up with everything he said because he talked so quickly and would derail from main points in a thought frequently. He even walked with you to science. You noticed that throughout class, he'd eat a random piece of candy, you wondered where he got it all from. You also noticed that during partner work, everyone was louder than they were yesterday. You were confused. But, that's how things went for that next week.

Bandit would see you in the morning, quickly (and I do mean quickly) escort you to your first class, eat lunch with you, spend science with you, and at the very end of the day he'd say bye to you as you got on the bus to leave before flying off with his brothers. Then, he crashed again.

Though, the routine stayed firmly in place. He did greet you in the morning, though he did it quietly (and he didn't hug you like he normally would), he escorted you to class, but you just walked instead of him picking you up and running full speed there, he didn't eat at lunch (he did drink a few bottles of water in that time, though), and he had his head down throughout science, mumbling answers to a few questions you would ask him (the class also was quiet).

After, that, was when you officially started to meet his brothers. The next day, Bandit was back to his normal hyper self, at lunch someone else joined the two of you. That someone being the blond RowdyRuff, Boomer. He sat across from the two of you, he introduced himself but didn't say anything else as he started eating. You and Bandit talked like you normally would. Almost like Boomer wasn't there, he didn't seem to care though. The next day, Boomer came back, but this time he was joined by Butch. He did interject in your and Bandit's conversation, and so did Boomer. It was almost like they were testing the waters. But, other than that, it was pretty normal. It stayed this way for the next few days.

In that time, you found out from the two that when Bandit crashes, is usually last only a day, but a bigger crash can keep him that way for days and even weeks. You also found out that he became really defensive when he crashes, and that he could get violent and angry really quick.

You didn't care though. A peculiar thing though, on the third day of the two eating with you and Bandit, when they got up to leave you heard Boomer mutter something under his breath.

"He doesn't realize it yet."

Who? Bandit? What doesn't he realize?

The next day, was when the final RowdyRuff made himself known. About halfway through lunch, you and Bandit were talking about a project that was taking place in science that day (the project on making ice cream), Boomer and Butch sitting across from you, enjoying their lunch, that's when he showed up. He didn't have a lunch with him, leading you to believe he probably already ate it before coming over. Brick sat the opposite side of Boomer, directing in front of you. He greeted Bandit first, then he asked Bandit who you were. Where Bandit happily introduced you, then Brick introduced himself. Giving a sly grin. It secreted pure evil. You didn't like it. It was like he was up to something. You noticed how Boomer and Butch were giving you similar looks. You really didn't like it. Bandit didn't seem to notice.

This is how the next few weeks would go, you'd sit with Bandit, his brothers would make their ways over eventually and they'd start asking you questions, some very personal. Bandit would defend on questions that went too far, however. The three seemed to judge you. It made you feel extremely insecure, but you didn't say anything.

That's when Bandit had a major crash. It would go to last a week. That's when his brothers set in on you. When he wasn't around you, they'd make jokes. Though, when you'd look hurt, they'd play it off as joking. But they slowly got worse, and stopped apologizing. They were doing it on purpose. You thought about telling Bandit, but he wasn't feeling well due to his crash. You decided to wait. You wouldn't want to bother him.

But, they still got progressively worse and...aggressive.

They currently had you pinned in the hallway, against your locker. It was after school. You had stayed behind to help your math teacher grade tests. She was pregnant and you wanted to help reduce her stress. You were crying as they made cruel jokes, grabbing you to emphasis.

Bandit had gone home early today, and your knew the PowerPuff Girls were off saving the day. And the teachers wouldn't interfere with them without the girls there.

"What. The. F*ck!" Purple light filled your vision as the three cruel teens were tackled away from you.

"What the hell is wrong with you f*ckers!?" A voice shouted. It sounded gravely, pissed, and strained. That was Bandit. He didn't usually shout when he was crashing because it bothered his headache.

"How dare you make her cry, have you lost your damn minds!? I know you guys are assholes, but this is low even for you. Have I not made my feelings for her clear e-f*cking-nough?! I oughta kick your asses so hard, you'll be begging the PowerPuff Girls to take you to prison so I can't get to you. Or better yet you'll be begging Mojo to create a serum that'll turn you back to your original ingredients so that you don't have to live in fear of me. Now, tell me right f*cking now, why I shouldn't murder you three idiots!"

You stood in shock, you had never actually witnessed Bandit's rage. You've heard of it before, but this was different. Pure dark energy seemed to flow from him as he stood in front of you, staring his brother down. Who then began laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Bandit growled darkly.

"Took you long enough to actually _say_ it, dumb ass." Brick said. Bandit seemed to slump in confusion before tightening once more. You couldn't see it, but his face was starting to turn into an unsightly red color.

"You have fun picking up those pieces." Boomer said as the three turned and walked down the hallway. Bandit slouched.

"Assholes." he muttered under his breath.

He turned around and before you could even ask what just happened you were in his arms.

"You shouldn't cry." he said wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

"Your too sweet for that."

"Wha-"

"Cause, compared to you, no sugar high can compete with how sweet you are."

You blushed darkly at the praise.

"Come on." he said, picking you up.

"Let's go get milkshakes, I think my headache will feel better with some _sugar_."

With that, a beautiful relationship formed.

Extended ending:

You smiled softly as you woke up to a beautiful sight. You sat up, looking down at Bandit, who had two little kids cuddled up to his chest. You were surprised they managed to get to sleep at all last night. With Buddy (your son) and Becky (your daughter, did I mention they're twins) eating enough sugar to rival their father. Guess they must've crashed around midnight and found their way into your room. Both of them looked like their father, which short brown hair, and pretty purple eyes, which were currently closed in slumber.

You got up and changed before heading downstairs to start breakfast. Pancakes. You had learned how Bandit liked them, with chocolate chips and cinnamon and lots of syrup. Sometimes he's put other toppings of them too, like marshmallows or even gummy bears if you had them. And your kids joined him on the habit. By the time the first pancake came out of the pan, all three had shot down and were seated at the table, ready for the sugar filled breakfast.

The thing you disliked about their eating habits, was when all three crashed at the same time. The twins got cranky and mopey instead of receding like their father did. But you learned to deal with it.

"Who wants marshmallows?" you asked.

"I do!"

"Of course you do." you whispered to yourself, smiling widely. You make eye contact with Bandit and he gave you that radiant grin. Without speaking, he said it loud a clear.

_I love you, sweetheart._


	12. You Make Me Want To Smile

Ben Jojo x Chubby Reader

You Make Me Want To Smile, Even Though I Don't Know How To

Thinking back on it, you probably wouldn't have believe anyone if they told you that you'd end up friends with any of the RowdyRuff Boys. But you did. Well, not all of them. Mainly just two. Boomer and Bandit. The other three ignored you at first.

Let's start from the beginning. When you were ten. You had started at Townsville Elementry. You had been given the firm warning about the super powered boys, by your parents, and that you should avoid them. You tried to, you really did. But, the two who seemed to want your attention, wouldn't stop finding ways for you to talk to them.

Boomer would always start talking to you, even though sometimes you didn't understand the things he said, mainly because he said them wrong. And, Bandit kept trying to give you candy and seemed to want to talk your ears off. Brick, Butch, and Ben didn't seem to care about you at all. Seeing as you were already abnormal anyways. Being a 'big' girl and all. But, becoming friends with the two would preserve and protect you for as long as you would know them. The two would be your best friends all the way up until high school. The other three seeming to only tolerate your presence around the two hyper and happy teens.

But, that isn't the point of our story today. This actually brings us to the point where the two cross the border and the three are forced into a new relationship with you, when you technically become family.

"Mom, you don't know them like I do!"

"You do not need to spend so much time with these hooligans." your mother was trying to keep her cool. She recently decided that she didn't like you spending so much time with Bandit and Boomer. But, it was more of a backlash of her own depression. This argument has been going on for nearly an hour.

"You're only doing this because your upset dad left for someone younger." you said in anger, not really meaning to say it, but you were so angry. She was so upset that she was trying to force you away from your best friends.

You didn't expect for her to swiftly stand up from her seat, abandoning her glass of wine to swiftly smack you across the face. You stood there in shock, tears springing to your eyes. Your mother had never put her hands on you before. Sure, she could be harsh, but she always had your best interests at heart.

"Get out."

"Wha-?"

"I said get out, you are not welcome here anymore. If these bastards are your 'best friends' then go stay with them."

Your anger returned full force, "Fine, I will. Didn't want to live with a b*tch like you anyways."

With that, you stormed up to your room and started pack. You then left, not even saying goodbye as you passed her, pouring herself another glass of wine.

By the time you got to the volcano top home that housed your best friends you all but broke down as you knocked on the door. Tears freely streaming down your face as you waited.

"Wha-(y/n)? What the hell happened to you?" Ben's emotionless voice met you.

"I-I, where's Boomer, I need someone to talk to."

"...I'm the only one here."

With that, you completely broke down, sobbing. Dropping your bags and rubbing at your eyes, hating that Ben saw you crying. You couldn't even tell what he was thinking as you glanced up at him, he didn't seem to change any kind of reaction. His white eyes slightly closed, as they always were, his mouth in a thin line, his posture bored. What you didn't expect was when he leaned forward, placing a hand on your forehead and tip your head back.

"...Don't cry, it makes you ugly." this shut up your quiet whimpers.

He let you go and leaned down to grab your bags. He turned and entered the home, pausing briefly when you didn't follow.

He looked over his shoulder at you, "Come on, your letting the cold in." with that, you scrambled after him, closing the door behind you.

You ended up sitting next to him on the couch in utter silence. Your crying fit gone as confusion settled over you as you tried to comprehend what Ben had done. He never told anyone to do anything, unless it affected him directly. And what did he care if you cried that badly, you knew you weren't a pretty crier, but why be pretty when your doing something like that anyways? It's pointle-

"What happened?" you were broken from your thoughts as Ben spoke.

"What?"

"You were crying, what made you do that?"

"...My mom hit me, and kicked me out."

"Why would she hit you?"

"I was being a b*tch. Said something I shouldn't have. But, she's not the same anymore, since she started drinking."

"She caused this bruise?" Ben said as he cupped your cheek. You flinched, having not realized how badly your cheek actually hurt.

"I-I guess."

Your cheeks flushed softly as his thumb brushed over the tender skin, he hummed softly before moving back away from you and reaching into his pocket and fishing out his phone. You were frozen and confused as he dialed.

"Hey, Boomer. Your friend is here. Her mom hit her.-Yeah, bruised. Kicked her out and everything."

You could Boomer shout something as Ben held the phone away from his ear, but you couldn't tell what it was.

"They're on their way." Ben said after he hung up. You opened your mouth, but no sound came out.

Barely a minute passed before you jumped at the sound of the door slamming open...No, wait, the door flew off its hinges and slammed against the opposite wall. Then blue and purple filled your vision as you were tackled from the couch. You were instantly cuddled by the two hyper active teens, being held tightly by the two.

In the next twenty minutes, everything had been explained and the two ranted about how horrible your mother was. Causing you to laugh, the two always being so protective of you. They were like brothers to you. You ended up even forgetting it all happened after Bandit offered brownies he bought while they were out. Or maybe he stole them, either way, he had them and you wanted one.

By the end of the day, you were set up in a spare room. And you had the honor of seeing Boomer and Bandit going RowdyRuff on Mojo, who objected of you taking up residence in his home. It was sort of funny seeing how they tossed him back and forth until he agreed you could stay there with them.

So, there you were, living with the RowdyRuff Boys. It was a new experience compared to what you were previously used to. Boomer and Bandit had been known to be very affectionate towards you, no matter the situation. From hugging, to squeezing, to even kissing your cheeks, and you would do the same. But, slowly, very slowly, over the course of your first year living with the boys did the others slowly become closer to you. The first of the three to start getting closer was Butch. You two seemed to share the typical brother/sister relationship. Playfully arguing, playfully shoving at each other, and he had a thing for picking you up against your will. But, you became close to him.

Next to start a better relationship with you, was Brick. Now, your relationship with him started off with his indifference towards you, but it slowly morphed and mutated into the older brother/younger sister relationship. He became very protective over you. He also seemed to give into the random cuddles you often found yourself in. You more than once find yourself cuddled into his side as you two watch a scary movie on the couch.

But, the last didn't get that much closer to you. Ben upheld the same relationship with you, as he did with his brothers. Giving barely any hint as to what he was feeling, and being extremely indifferent, and really only speaking when he wanted to. But, one thing, was that he listened to you. He'd let you talk to him. Usually, with his brothers, if they started talking to him and he didn't want to talk to them, he'd ignore him. But, when you started talking, you had all his attention, even if it didn't seem like it. He also gave into cuddles, but it was more you leaning on his shoulder on the rare occasion the two of you sat that close on the couch.

You instantly noticed how they now revolved around you, and people who previously 'bothered' you, now avoided you like the plague. They were afraid of Rowdy Ruff Wrath. But, there was one downside to it all. They also scared off possible suitors. Cause, honestly, who wants to mess with the girl who's best friends could easily hoist them up and toss them out of the atmosphere?

Not that you entirely minded, but here was another downside. You had a crush on one of them. You wanna guess? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you would know. It's Ben! But, wait a second. Why Ben? He clearly gave you no reason for you the crush on him, acting so indifferent and bored. What? Oh, so he's given you plenty of reasons? Let's get into that, shall we?

Ben is the white RowdyRuff Boy, known for being very emotionless, looking bored, talking quietly, and not caring about anything. In fact, there is only two documented times he ever broke his bored facade, and that was when he was first created. In one time, he smirked, in the second he snarled angrily. Both of these instances caught on film, but he was only five at the time.

Let's bring up his side of this story. Most believe he incapable of basic emotions other than indifference. But, that is very wrong. Let's go back to the day you came and broke down. Let's go over all the emotions he felt that day. When he opened the door, he was mildly annoyed, having been interrupted, he had been trying to take a nap only moments before. Then confusion at the girl standing before him, looking at her feet. When she looked up, the tears running down her face caused a slight panic in his heart. She asked where Boomer was, and he said that he was currently home alone.

When she started sobbing, his heart clenched in inner panic. He stood motionless, not sure how to respond. He wasn't one to comfort someone.

So, he did the only thing that seemed rational. Told her what he thought. She needed to stop crying because her face was becoming blotchy. It wasn't very attractive. He brought her bags in, feeling that would be the best thing to do. He made sure she followed him inside.

The silence comforted him slightly, but he knew it was only a short amount of time before everything would once again catch up to her. So, he asked what happened. He felt angry at what he heard. Sure, he barely interacted with this girl, but he's known this girl since he was ten years old. He didn't want to see her hurt. Then, he couldn't help but touch her cheek, where a bruise was forming. He asked about this as well.

He couldn't help but run the pad of his thumb over the tender skin, feeling that it was still hot from the strike. Her skin was soft under his fingers. His eyes locking on hers as she stuttered out a response to his question. He could feel his heart pound as her face turned a dark shade of red, he then realized just how close he had gotten to her. So, he shifted away from her and fished his phone out of his pocket. He called Boomer, who was furious at the news. He was then silent as he waited for someone to handle this situation. He wasn't one to comfort, this wasn't his problem.

He was relieved when his brothers burst in and took her from his care, but an unexpected emotion hit him then, as he watched them nuzzle into her shoulders and went on to rant about how much of a b*tch her mom was. It was jealousy. He was jealous that they were getting so close to her, holding her so closely, fretting over her, making her feel better, making her smile and laugh. He'd never felt jealous before, and it scared him. He didn't let this be known though. He just let it slide. Passing off the feeling that he hadn't been feeling well, and with her being there caused a moment of false affection and false jealousy. Yeah, that was it.

Then she moved in. The feeling didn't leave as he was no forced to watch her cuddle Boomer and Bandit on a regular basis, he stayed distant from her at first. Confused over his feelings. But then, Butch got closer, playfully roughhousing with her. Being gentle though, he could easily break her if he wanted to.

Then Brick fell under, he would often see her leaning against Brick as they sat on the couch. It was awful, he had no one now to back him up with his distance. He had to get close too, eventually. So, he did. And this jealousy over his brothers faded to dull happiness and attraction to this girl. Who brought his calm heart into a frenzy.

He found himself listening to her every time she spoke, he really liked the way her voice sounded. And she had some of the strangest ideas, it almost made him want to smile. If he could, that is.

He also began to love the way she leaned on his arm when they happened to sit next to each other, talking softly every so often. She was pleasantly warm, compared to how he was usually cold.

He then realized it. It hit him hard, in the back of the head and center chest at the same time. He realized it when he saw her napping on the couch, mumbling softly in her sleep. Her cheeks flushed softly in her sleep from the cold day it was. A blanket draped over her.

He was in love.

When this realization hit him, he hid in his room for two days. But, he had to come out as to not worry anyone. He spent the two days contemplating his life. Slowly, he started to see more of what he liked about her. They way she shifted as she stood, the way she tapped on her knees when she was sitting, her laugh, her quiet voice when she leaned on him, her warmth, her smile, her eyes, her hugs (that he rarely ever got), those soft looking lips he wanted to kiss, the sounds he wanted to hear her make, the fingers he wanted to lace with his, the hair he wanted to pull his fingers through. Everything.

He didn't tell her how he felt, because he wasn't experienced with this kind of thing. In fact, before he realized his feelings he was convinced he was a aromantic asexual. Then she comes along and throws that out the window and gives him a heap of emotions he didn't normally deal with.

Now, let's get back to our current events. A special occasion. It was the end of the year dance at school. Since middle school, you usually went with Boomer and Bandit. But, this year was the year you were technically going with all five of them.

The five were currently waiting for you, all already dressed in their tuxes. In their respective colors. You, however, were going to be wearing (f/c) dress that went down to your knees with sleeves that went to your elbows. You had your hair down, (curled/straightened) just right. You weren't wearing makeup, mainly because the boys wouldn't allow you to. So, even if you wanted to, you wouldn't have the makeup to wear.

"You look great." Boomer said as you finally entered the living room. You smiled shyly.

"You all look great too." you said. Looking them over. All dressed in respective suits, looking proper for once. Brick wasn't wearing his cap, his hair pulled back in a long ponytail. Ben and Bandit didn't have the black ties they usually had tied around their heads. Butch's hair wasn't spiked up for once and was actually brushed down. They looked nice, almost mature.

"Come on, don't wanna be late." Brick said.

And with that, you were promptly picked up (something you were used to now) and they flew towards the school. Then, it fell into the normal routine. You got the dance with Boomer and Bandit, then you got the dance with Brick and Butch. Ben, however, didn't dance with you. Staying out of the crowd like a bored wallflower.

About an hour into it, you lost Boomer, Bandit, Brick, and Butch in the crowd. And you were feeling uncomfortable in the crowd. So, you went to get some punch. You wondered if you should go hang out with Ben for a little while, since he had been standing by himself most of this time. However, when you looked over to where he had been. He wasn't there. You looked around, and caught sight of him leaving. You decided to follow after him. You stayed silent as you followed, curious as to where he was going.

But, what you didn't know, was that he was fully aware you were following him the entire time. He had been hoping you would follow.

He led you all the way to the roof. Where he leaned against the edge and looked at the night sky. Full of stars and a full moon. He waited for you to come out fully. And he waited as you cleared your throat.

He gestured for you to join him. You stood next to him, looking up at the sky.

"We're opposite sides of the same coin." he said suddenly, after a moment.

"What?"

"One side is me, the other is you. I kept flipping it to see which was better. Me by myself, or me with you. It kept landing with your side up. Always shining that beautiful smile. I felt my heart drop every time it landed my side up. I don't like the idea of being by myself anymore. Not since you took residence in my heart."

You gaped in shock, for a few different reasons. One, that was the most you've heard him say in one setting without being interrupted. And two! He just confessed to you. He wasn't even looking at you, he was looking at the sky.

"I tried counting stars when I first realized it, but then I started giving each star a reason why I love you." He still wasn't looking at you as he kept on talking. Making your face go even redder.

"We are two sides of the same coin, so different, but all in all, the same. Two parts that are nothing without the other." he sighed, looking down before turning to look at you.

"You make me want to smile, even though I don't know how to." your eyes locked completely. As a shaky smile took over your features.

"Let me show you, then." you said, moving forward to cup his cheeks with your hands. He leaned down slightly, being taller than you. Your lips met, your hands shifting down to rest on his shoulders a moment before your arms went to wrap around his neck, while his hand briefly laid on your waist before his arms wrapped around it. Holding you tightly to him.

The kiss was pretty innocent, but it left you both breathless. When you separated. You saw something amazing. He stared at you a moment after you both pulled back. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, and slowly (but surely) a happy grin came to his face (which was also turning a bright red). His eyes lit up, he looked really happy.

His eyes slid shut and he leaned his forehead against yours as he laughed softly. His grin shrunk to a soft smile.

"I never got to dance with you." you said softly.

"Let's fix that then."

He lifted you up slightly, making you gasp. He settled you on his feet and slowly flew up. You smiled happily as he flew you around gracefully, as if you were both dancing. It was nice.

"It's about time." Brick said as the four brothers watched.

"Yeah, he was obviously shooting hearts at her all this time." Boomer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Bandit, really."

"Oh..."

They all laughed, watching the two in the sky. Though, they were shocked at how Ben's face lit up. They never really saw him smile. The most they've ever seen was a smirk.

Extended Ending:

You couldn't help but laugh slightly at the image before her. She had gone to the store, leaving her husband with their two kids. She returned to find all three sitting on the couch. Ben was sitting in the middle of the couch.

Your six year old daughter, Bonnie, was sitting behind him with her legs draped over his shoulders with her head rested on his. Your eight year old son Blanc, was in his lap, sitting upside down with his legs up on his father's chest. All three staring at the TV with a blank look on their faces.

However, when they heard her return, the two kids grinned widely and were at her side in a moment. Helping her with bags. Ben's blank look stayed in place as he joined you, taking your remaining bags.

"I could've gone shopping, y'know." he said.

"Ben, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"Yeah, I know." he said, placing the bags on the table and turning to you, placing a hand on your firm belly. A soft smile gracing his features.

"Ben, your smiling again."

He chuckled softly. Ever since that night, whenever he'd smile, you'd point it out.

"And you're glowing." he said, kissing your cheek.

"Ew." you laughed at your son's voice.

"You wanna see ew?" Ben said, and before you cold respond you were swept into a hot kiss. Both your kids made a disgusted sound and ran off to escape the image.

"Benjamin Jojo, how dare you."

He chuckled again, "It's not my fault you taste so sweet."

"Your starting to sound like Bandit."

"He's not the only one who likes sugar, now give me some." he said, kissing you again. You laughed slightly into it as you kissed back.


	13. Brick x Baby Reader

Brick x Baby!Reader

Brick sighed, plopping back on the couch. He pulled his cap down to where it was covering his face. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut and sleep slowly began to drift over him. However, it was sadly interrupted as the wail of a baby girl reached his hyper sensitive ears. He tried to ignore it, but eventually he groaned out in annoyance and sat up, correcting the cap on is head before standing and making his way to the other room. He walked in, and went straight to the crib and peer in at the wriggling, crying little girl. Her wails quieted down to whimpers upon seeing the red clad man staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Brick muttered, almost like he expected her to answer.

Things went silent for a minute or so, then he heard a low rumble come from the little girl, pulling a small smile to his tired looking face.

"Hungry?" he said, picking her up and carefully cradling her to his chest before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen, where he placed her in a highchair. But before he could straighten, she snatched the red cap from his head and proceeded to teethe on the bill.

Brick glared at her slightly, but didn't dare take the cap from her. That would only make her cry again. She did this all the time when she could get her little hands on his cap.

Brick went to the fridge, pulling out a can of formula, then went to a cabinet the retrieve a bottle. He filled the bottle with formula. He then smiled, happy he didn't need a microwave, he simply used his fire abilities to heat the bottle. He then tested it on his wrist before making his way back to the small girl, who was still teething away at his hat.

He held the bottle in front of her, and she stopped her teething. With the bill of the hat still in her mouth, she reached for the bottle. But, Brick pulled his back.

"Nope, you give me the hat and you can have the bottle." he said. The small girl seemed to think before opening her mouth and letting the hat fall from her mouth. She then reached for the bottle again. Brick placed it on the table and grabbed the hat, watching as she tipped the bottle and brought the teat to her mouth, suckling at it. He chuckled softly, grabbing a paper towel and began to wipe the slobber from his hat as she drank her formula.

As he finish, he threw the paper towel away. Before he could turn back to the little girl, something hit the back of his head. He whirled around and looked down, on the ground was an empty bottle. His eyes darted to the girl still in her highchair. As soon as their eyes met, she started giggling and clapping her hands together. Brick chuckled slightly, she had thrown the bottle at him. He bent to pick it up and threw it in the sink. He placed his cap back on his head and headed towards her.

"Nice throw, kid." he said, picking her up, placing her at his shoulder and patting her back up until she let out a satisfying burp. Making him chuckle once more.

Brick head back to the living room, plopping on the couch with her. He laid her on his chest. He took his cap off and put it on her head. Making her giggle. Soon, she had settled on his chest, snoring softly as she slept. Brick smiled down at her. He sighed softly, not entirely sure he should even have you.

Your mother hadn't meant anything in particular to him, nothing but a midnight booty call after a bad day. But, he hadn't seen her after that night. Not even when the little girl on his chest was dropped off. One night, there was pounding at his door, and when he got up, no one was there. Before he had a chance to close the door, he heard whimpers and whines at his feet. When he looked down, there she was, in a box with a newspaper as her only protection. Not even having clothes. This had pissed him off. It's not like he could've left her there. He may be a villain, but he's not heartless. So, he brought her in, and read the note that had been taped to the box. It was basically her mother cussing him out and telling him that the baby was his problem, not hers.

To be completely honest, he wasn't even sure which girl was this little girls' mother. But he didn't care. He had considered taking her to an orphanage, or maybe calling his prissy b*tch of a counterpart to help. But, when he pulled the little girl out of the box, and put her in one of his t-shirts, which was way to big for her, he kind of fell in love with the way her big (e/c) eyes looked into his red ones. She seemed to know that he was her father and already loved him with everything she had.

After several hours, he found a name for her. Since his mother hadn't supplied one. (y/n). He liked how she giggled when he said it.

Though, when the news that he had a kid reached his brothers, they urged him to get rid of her. For the sake of their evil, but all that got them was a beating. Eventually, they stopped trying to convince him. And shortly after that, Boomer began to like the idea of being an uncle. Butch denied it, but he did too. But, not enough to stop being evil. Both enjoyed destroying things far too much.

But this didn't go unnoticed by three super powered women. They began to notice the lack of Brick when Boomer and Butch attempted to destroy the city or rob a bank. And soon after that, the two were interrogated on where exactly the red ruff was, and what he was up to.

At first, neither of them said a word. But after some torture, via Buttercup, they spoke up. Or rather, Boomer did. Saying he was taking care of his daughter.

The girls made there way to where Brick was, almost immediately. After Buttercup beat the address of Brick's apartment out of Butch.

When they got there, they broke though the door. Wanting to make sure the little girl that Brick was supposedly taking care of, was okay. But, to their surprise, they found him attempting to spoon feed the fussy little girl some medicine. She was sick.

They were even more surprised when he completely ignored the fact they were there until he finally got the little girl to take the medicine. After that, he simply stood and walked right past them, prompting them to follow as he placed the now sleeping little girl in her crib. Everything was silent until he guided the three women out of the room and closed the door. He then guided them back to the living room and to the front door. Where he proceeded to fix it.

He was starting to scare the girls. He wasn't angry that they burst in? If he was he was doing a great job of hiding it, which was saying something. Brick was an openly emotional person when it came to anger, or his sadistic happiness.

After he fixed the door, he turned to them and asked if he had done anything wrong. Blossom had demanded why he had a child. He explained that the girl he had the baby with wanted nothing to do with him or the child and he hadn't wanted to give her away.

Blossom then demanded to know where he got the money to buy all the baby supplies, that she had seen following him to the baby's room and back.

He simply answered 'Mojo'

He then explained that he had done nothing wrong, that he had given up his evil to take care of (y/n), and that he refused to let anything happen to her, including letting her be taken away from him.

After just a few minutes of silence, Blossom demanded that he let her search his entire apartment, threatening that if she found one thing out of place, that he'd be sent to prison and she would take custody of (y/n).

Brick took her through the entire apartment, making sure to explain every single thing that Blossom gave a suspicious look. Even letting her go through his clothes. He had warned her to be dead silent as they enter (y/n)'s room, that (y/n) had caught a cold and she'd been up since early in the morning.

After about an hour and a thorough search of everything, Blossom gave up. Brick seemed to have actually changed, at least for the time being. She then said that she'd be checking in regularly, before she and her sisters left. But as soon as the door clicked shut and they took off, Brick heard (y/n) start crying.

When things started to run out for (y/n), Brick got a job. As much as he despised the idea. He had no other choice. And he had to get a job that he could take her to. There was no way he was leaving her with his brothers or either of his dysfunctional guardians. So, he got a job at a diner. He worked behind the counter. With (y/n) strapped to his chest with a baby harness. Though, he did get good tips from female customers who loved (y/n). He worked weekdays, but weekends were his free days. He got days off when (y/n) was sick, or when he was. Those days, he had to make the shameful call to his counterpart to look after (y/n) because he didn't trust his brothers with the job.

Brick sighed, looking down to the little girl cuddling his chest with his cap of her head. It was far too big for her. He smiled once more before letting his eyes droop shut. Letting sleep overcome him. That was, until someone started pounding on the door. Waking both him and (y/n), and (y/n) started to cry.

"Gosh darn it!" he yelled angrily before getting up, carefully cradling the crying (y/n) and bounced her slightly as he made his way to the door.

He yanked it open, hard enough to almost pull the door off its hinges. He glared at the three women who disturbed him.

"What the heck do you want?" he snapped, bouncing (y/n) slightly in attempt to make her stop crying.

"Sorry, Brick." Blossom said, that's when Brick noticed that the three each had bags with them.

"You didn't answer my question." he said, it was quiet a moment before he sighed and moved back so they could come in.

Blossom had held true to checking up on him and (y/n), and on most occasions she and her sisters, if they accompanied her, came, they would bring gifts for (y/n). Anything from toys, to clothes, to treats. The three of them absolutely adored (y/n).

Brick led the girls to the living room, where he sat back down on the couch and started to wipe (y/n)'s face of tears and snot.

The three women sat on the floor in front of him as he carefully sat (y/n) on the floor between his legs so she would fall over.

"What'd you bring this time?" Brick asked.

"Some clothes." Bubbles said, and Brick sent her a glare as she took a picture of (y/n) with her phone. They were always taking pictures of her. Well, at least Bubbles and Blossom were. Buttercup always boasted that she'd be a little toughy like she was.

"I also got her flavored teething biscuits." Blossom said, pulling out a few packages of said product. It was then that Brick noticed that (y/n) had once again started teething on the bill of his cap, which she took from her head.

"Oh, look what I found the other day!" Bubbles said, rummaging through a bag before pulling out a (f/c) dress. It looked like the dresses that she and her sisters wore when they were younger. Brick scowled at it, but had to admit. The thought of (y/n) wearing it flipped his dad switch. He thought she would look cute.

Bubbles then pulled out a pair of shoes, stockings, and various hair ribbons. All of which reminded Brick of the outfits the three women wore as children. He didn't like the idea, but if (y/n) liked them then he wouldn't have a choice. She was actually very picky about her clothes. Whining or crying if he put her in something she didn't approve of. She even showed signs of bossy-ness when he asked what she wanted to do. Aggressively pointing or grabbing at something.

Brick watched as Blossom pulled out one of the biscuits and began to coax (y/n) into taking it in favor of his cap. (y/n) seemed to think before dropping the cap in favor of the seemingly chocolate flavored biscuit. Blossom then handed Brick his cap, which he simply placed beside him on the sofa.

His eyes watched as the women started to interact with (y/n). He watched as Bubbles held the dress up to (y/n), and he smirked at how his daughter crinkled her nose in disgust of the garment. She never really like dresses anyways. He was sure that would change eventually.

Bubbles pouted, "Please?" she said. It was clear she wanted (y/n) to wear it, if only just once. (y/n) finished her biscuit. Her nose crinkled again, but she reached out from the dress. Almost like she was saying, _okay, just once. _

Bubbles squealed, but before she could grab the little girl to change her, Brick snatched her up and held his hand out for the dress. He didn't like when they dressed her. Bubbles pouted again but handed the dress to him anyways.

Brick carefully pulled the shirt she was wearing off, and replaced it with the (f/c) dress. He then took the stockings and worked them onto her legs, then strapped the shoes on her feet He then sat her back on the ground, holding her under her arms to make it look like she was standing.

Bubbles giggled, and took a picture. He examined the smile on Blossom's face, and the smirk on Buttercup's.

"Now the ribbons!" Bubbles said, holding them up. But the second the last word left her lips, (y/n) began to struggle in his arms. Letting out a sound that sounded a lot like 'Noooo!'

Brick pulled her back up, bouncing her on his knee to calm her.

"Sorry, no ribbons." he said.

"She might like this better." Buttercup said, going through a different bag.

"Last time we were here, we was her keep trying to your cap, so I had something made for her." she said, pulling out a small baseball cap. It was (f/c), it had a red [if (f/c) is red then this will be black/white] skull and cross bones of it, the skull had heart shaped eye sockets. And in black lettering 'RRG' was across the back.

"RRG?" he asked.

"RowdyRuff Girl." Buttercup said, smiling as (y/n) reached for it. She leaned forward and plopped it on the small girl's head. It was a perfect fit. (y/n) let out a loud giggle. Clearly liking the hat over the ribbons.

Brick smiled, turning the hat backwards. This made the little girl clap her hands together gleefully.

"She may also like this outfit better than that dress." Blossom said, pulling out an outfit that was a lot like what Brick and his brothers wore when they were little. A (f/c) t-shirt with a black strip through it. The bottoms were shorts instead of pants. They were black but also had 'RRG' printed on the left leg in (f/c) lettering. Then there were black sneakers with (f/c) laces.

In the next few minutes, Brick had changed her into the more tomboyish outfit. (y/n) seemed to like it a lot better.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Brick handed (y/n) to Blossom, who adjusted the cap on the girl's head, and went to answer the door. Brick groaned when he realized it was his brothers.

He was tempted to slam the door shut, but knew Butch would knock it down. He wasn't in the mood for that. So, begrudgingly, he let them in and led them to the living room. Ignoring how they got stiff upon seeing the women on the floor, playing with a ruff-en-nized (y/n). They had come over before and the PowerPuff Girls be there, it still shocked them every time.

Brick took his seat back on the couch, watching as Buttercup picked (y/n) up then brought her back down. Every now and again gently throwing her a few inches in the air before catching her again. Making her giggle with glee. After a few second of watching, Boomer and Butch made their way to sit beside their redheaded brother.

(y/n) seemed to notice that there was more people now, and she turned her head to look at her uncles. She held her arms out towards Boomer, who seemed to be her favorite between the two. Brick knew why too, he acted like a little kid when playing with her. He remembered once that he had Bubbles [Blossom couldn't] babysit while he went to a work meeting at the diner. They were making changes and he couldn't bring (y/n). His boss thought she would be a distraction. So, he called Blossom, and she sent Bubbles.

Well, apparently Boomer had come by. And when Brick got there, he found Bubbles giggling on the couch as Boomer crawled around with a giggling (y/n) on his back, playing _horsey_. Though, upon realizing that Brick had returned, Boomer had stood up quickly, grabbing (y/n) first so she wouldn't fall. If she had, Brick would've killed him. Though, all Brick did was laugh, finding it completely hilarious. You'd think Boomer was her dad instead of him whenever he was around her. He'd seen Boomer, as well as Butch but it was more noticeable with Boomer, get defensive whenever someone said something off about (y/n) when they were public with the little girl. Which was a given, after all, her dad was a RowdyRuff Boy.

Upon realizing that (y/n) wanted her uncle, Buttercup leaned forward and offered her to the blond man, who smiled softly before plucking the girl from her hands and cradling her.

"Well, look what we have here. A little mini ruff!" he said, then honked her nose, making her giggle happily.

Brick couldn't help but smile as Boomer began to tickle (y/n). He then let his eyes sweep over the rest of the people in the room. All smiling as they watch the little girl giggle in her uncle's lap. He couldn't help but think that everyone in this room, including himself, was some sort of twist family.

"Hey, Blossom." he said, making the redhead woman tear her pink gaze from the little girl to look at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." by now, everyone was listening to what he had to ask instead of the giggling girl. Well, except for Boomer, who was still playing with her. But now he was making faces at her.

"How would you feel about being (y/n)'s godmother?" this got everyone's attention. Even (y/n)'s, even though she didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

"Well," Blossom said after a moment.

"I'd be honored, but, why me? Surely I wouldn't have been your first choice."

"Yeah, maybe before I had (y/n)," Brick paused to place a hand on (y/n)'s hand.

"But, eventually she's going to grow up and there is going to be things I can't tell her or do for her. She'll need a woman to do that. And I trust you more than any other woman I know." he said, taking (y/n) from Boomer and placing her in his lap. Smiling as she cuddled into him.

"Man, Brick, you're going soft." Butch said beside him, chuckling, but wincing as he got an elbow to the side. Earning a giggle from (y/n).

"Pa!" she said suddenly, smiling up at Brick. Making everyone in the room freeze.

"(y/n), what did you just say?" Brick said, picking her up so she was eye level with him. She grabbed his nose.

"Pa!" she said, giggling happily. A smile spread across Brick's face. A smile that the other people in the room have never seen on him before. He looked truly happy. No dark or violent intent behind it. He was happy.

Brick hugged (y/n) gently to his chest. (y/n) wrapped her arms over his shoulders, for they were too short to actually go around him. This was a perfect moment, yet, (y/n) couldn't figure out why her 'Pa' was so happy. She talked to him all the time, yet he seemed so please this time.

Brick kissed the side of her head, and he could hear Bubbles and Blossom go 'Awww' at he moment. Usually he would say something snappy at them,but he was far to happy to ruin the moment.

(y/n) said her first word. And it was 'Pa'

About thirty minutes later, after the girls finished showing Brick what they brought for (y/n), they left. But not before Bubbles and Blossom littered the poor child's face with kisses. Though, all she did was giggle and their strange behavior. Buttercup gave her mini noogie and the three were off. His brothers stayed about and hour longer. Boomer revealed that he bought a pack of pacifiers for (y/n). It was a three pack. One was Red, one was Blue, and the third was Green. When the pack was opened, (y/n) snatched the red one and started suckling on it happily. Making the three smile at her, though Butch tried to hide it.

But after the hour, they left. Claiming to have other things to do. Brick didn't mind. He saw them out, making sure they didn't break anything on their way out. He sighed as he closed the door, wiping his face. Hoping to chase his exhaustion away.

When he got back to the living room, another smile found its way to his face as he saw (y/n) had fallen asleep. He carefully picking her up, trying not to wake her as he started turning off lights and heading to his room. Where he carefully laid her down and changed into some more comfortable clothes then settled beside her. Under the covers.

"Pa." she said softly in her sleep as he carefully places an arm around her to make sure she was alright. She snuggled into him. He stared at her. She did look like a mini ruff. It was cute. She looked like a true Jojo now. She looked a lot like him dressed the way she was. With the cap still on her head. He carefully pulled it off her head and placed it on the nightstand before he laid down completely. After he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, he allowed himself to fall asleep with her.

It was all still new to him. But, so far, he didn't mind being a dad. Especially to (y/n).


	14. Boomer x Baby Reader

Boomer x Baby!Reader

Boomer had found himself locked in a staring contest with the little girl sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Neither of them moved, their eyes were just locked. Boomer bit the inside of his cheek before crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, puffing out his cheeks, and blowing a raspberry. Causing the little girl to burst into giggles, clapping her hands together gleefully. Boomer paused in making his silly face and gave a grin to the little girl. An idea popped into his head as he reached over, gently picking her up. He cradled her in one arm, watching her confused face as he lifted her shirt just enough to reveal her tummy.

In mere seconds she was stuck in giggles and squeals of joy as he blew raspberries on her belly. She weakly attempted to push his head away, but she wasn't strong enough. But, Boomer showed mercy, pulling back and giving her a grin. Which she seemed to mimic. Then he heard her stomach growl, making him laugh. He carefully picked her up and headed to the kitchen, setting her in her highchair and going to get her some formula.

As he put the bottle, now filled with formula, in the microwave, he took a moment to think about his current situation with (y/n). He had gotten her about seven months ago, her mother having had her the month before.

He hadn't known the girl was pregnant. Yes, they had been dating, but after the night in which she got pregnant, she broke up with him. He hadn't seen her after that, until the month after (y/n) was born. He remembered it quite vividly. Mainly because he had just come from Brick's apartment. It was Berry's birthday. His daughter. He found it ironic that he was a dad now too.

He remembered coming home, it was just getting dark. He had gotten in, and had gone taken a shower. When he got out, before he could get dressed, somebody started pounding at the door. So he slipped on his boxers and had a towel, which he was drying his hair with, and headed to the door. When he opened it, there she was. With the bundle that held a little girl, which was his. She looked extremely pissed.

She forced her way in, pass him. Saying something about them 'needing to talk' and he just let her because he was confused. He remembered having her sit down at the kitchen table as he went and retrieved a tank top. When he had gotten back he sat across from her, and for about five minutes, they stared at each other. Until she held out the bundle out to him. He had taken in hesitantly, not entirely sure what it was and was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. That hope was shot down when he slightly unwrapped it and saw the little girl within the blanket.

She stared at him with big (e/c) eyes. She gave a crooked, toothless, grin. She reached up at him with her little arms. He smiled slightly, lifting her to where she was eye level with him. Grinning widely as she grabbed his nose. He was shocked though as the girl set a bag on the table, clearly a diaper bag. She brought out a piece of paper.

"This is her birth certificate. I refuse to sign it." she had said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I never wanted that little brat." she snapped. Boomer had flinched, subconsciously pulling the little girl closer to him, almost like she had understood what her mother had said and wanted to comfort her.

"How can you say something like that?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he asked, it must've had to do with something about Berry. He had always been a defensive uncle to the little two year old, always mouthing off at anyone who made the slightest comment or gave a strange look to the little redhead girl.

And, in the few moments he knew the little girl in his arms, it must have locked around her already. That protectiveness.

"It's not like I asked you to knock me up." she said, glaring at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining." he said, glaring right back at her.

"You can have her, if you seem to want her so bad. But, I refuse to be her mother. I've been ridiculed by my classmates and my parents have threatened to disown me if I don't get rid of her. I thought I'd give you the option. Otherwise, I was going to throw her in a dumpster." Boomer felt something in his chest as she said that. He stood up swiftly, carefully cradling the baby girl to his chest.

"Get out." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf and stupid, you heartless b*tch? I said get out!" he said, glaring furiously at her. Blue sparks appeared around his eyes as he snarled, clenching his teeth in a threatening manner.

"Fine, gets rid of two problems in my life you bastard." she said and walked out, making sure to slam the door. The baby girl in his arms had started to cry.

"Hey, shh, hush baby girl." he said carefully rocking her in his arm. It took about twenty minutes till he actually managed to calm her down.

"Hey, hush sweetie, daddy's here." he said. She sniffled, but stared up at him with those big (e/c) blue eyes. He gently wiped her face, smiling before lifting her up to kiss her cheeks. Making her giggle softly, but then she yawned, beginning to dose off in his arms. His smile grew slightly, but then he sighed. He didn't know how to take care of a child. Whenever he was around Berry, either Brick or whoever was babysitting her was there with him.

He looked over to the phone, biting his lip before walking over and picking it up and dialing the number. While it rung, he looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock.

"What do you want Boomer?" his brother's voice came over.

"Hey, Brick, I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's hard to explain, can I come over?"

There was a pause on the other line, then a sigh.

"Fine, but be quiet when you get here, Berry's sleeping." he said.

"Thanks Brick." Boomer said, hanging up after his brother gave a tired 'Whatever'

He carefully set the baby girl on the couch before going to pull on some pants. He grabbed the bag before grabbing the baby and heading out to his car, not trusting flying with the infant.

When he got to his brother's apartment, he softly knocked. It only took a few moments before his brother opened up. The look on his brother's face was a mixture of confusion, exhaustion, and anger.

"Boomer, what the hell?"

"Long story. Can I come in?"

After a moment, Brick let him in and they sat on the couch as Boomer explained what happened.

"So, does she have a name?" Brick said after a moment.

"I don't think so...oh! Wait." Boomer handed the baby to his brother and dug through the bag, where he put he birth certificate.

"Yeah, no name." he said, holding up the paper.

"Well, what are you going to name her?" Brick asked, carefully rocking the baby girl who slightly stirred in her sleep. Of course, he hadn't realized he was doing it.

"I don't know, I don't even know how to take care of a kid."

"And you think I did?" Brick questioned.

"I didn't get help until months after I got Berry, and by the time I did, I really didn't need it. You've got to learn, parenting is based on trial and error. You've got to test the waters a little."

"I guess you right."

"No, I am right."

"I do have an idea for a name."

"What is it?"

"(y/n)."

Brick looked down at the little girl in his arms, who had awoken with a yawn and was staring up at him drowsily with those big (e/c) eyes.

"(y/n), yeah, that fits." Brick said, handing the girl back to Boomer.

"Tell you what, I can give you some stuff. Like Berry's old crib and highchair. She doesn't need them anymore."

"Really? Thanks Brick." Boomer said.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I'll go get everything." Brick said.

Boomer stayed about thirty minutes after they got everything loaded into his car. Brick gave him advice, even showed him how to change a diaper after a little incident. He also showed how to warm up a bottle and to test if its too hot.

After all that, Boomer left after Brick promised to check in on him the next day. He remembered setting the baby up in his room while he put the crib together. It took him about an hour, but he managed. He set it up next to his bed and set the baby up in it, kissing her cheek. Smiling when she gave a small giggle. He really didn't sleep that night. Not because she cried or anything, actually, she slept through the night. All he did was sit on the edge of his bed and watch her sleep. Thinking how precious she looked.

Brick held to his promise and showed up the next morning, with Berry, as well as the PPG. He remembered how excited Berry looked to meet her cousin. Bouncing around, almost falling if it weren't for Brick catching her. After introducing the baby to them, the girls set to baby proofing his home. They even took him shopping. Showing him the best stored for the necessities, like clothes, food, toiletries [baby wipes, baby powder, diapers, etc].

Little (y/n) seemed fascinated with everything from her position in a stroller. She suckled on a blue pacifier, which was one of the first things bought, but it was sterilized by Blossom before it was given to the baby. Berry stayed beside the stroller almost the entire time, helping out with (y/n) as much as she could. Occasionally, she would take off her red cap and plop it on the baby's head. Though, (y/n) would eventually shake it off.

Boomer couldn't help but smile, and neither could Brick, as it seemed that both of the young girls seemed to get along great.

After that day, Boomer and Brick would always figure out a way that the two could spend time together. Like having play dates, having them be watched together when they went to work. Boomer having gotten a job at a local park. Cleaning up trash and taking care of the grass [mowing it or watering it].

But, the second day that Boomer had (y/n), is when Butch found out. He had just gotten out of prison. Boomer hadn't been sent the last time, mainly because he was sick the day Butch basically demolished four buildings. Of course, Butch couldn't get angry at his brother, mainly because he had seen how Brick reacted when he got upset over Berry when he first got her. He of course gave Boomer a hard time, but did show some affection to the baby, mainly gently rubbing her head, much like how he would give Berry noogies. (y/n) seemed to like him greatly. It sort of reminded Boomer of how Berry liked him more than Butch.

But after that, he got visits from the girls, his brother, and Berry. They all adored the little girl, and even more so when Berry played with her. Acting more like a big sister than a cousin.

That brought it all back to where Boomer was now, cradling the young girl in her arms as he held the bottle for her, she suckled happily at the teat, drinking it down.

"Careful sweetheart, slow down, you don't want a tummy ache, now do you?" he said, rocking her. She seemed to listen as she slowed her drinking. When she finished, he burped her and disposed of the bottle in the sink. He went to their room and got her dressed, and dressed himself as he got ready to head over to pick Brick up. They often commuted to work together, dropping the girls off with Blossom and/or Bubbles.

He then headed out, after buckling her in her car seat. It didn't take long for him to get to his brother's apartment. Brick was waiting for him. He helped Berry into the back seat before getting into the passenger seat. Brick handed Boomer a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Boomer said, taking a sip before pulling off.

"Looks like we synced again." Brick said, making Boomer look in the rear view mirror at Berry and (y/n). Berry was wearing a red t-shirt, with the signature black strip, black shorts, and her beloved cap. (y/n) was wearing a (f/c) t-shirt, with the same black strip, and black shorts.

Boomer chuckled, "Well, once a RowdyRuff, always a RowdyRuff." he said, making his brother laugh.

Boomer and Brick talked about their day, Boomer discovered from Brick that Butch was in jail again, and that Berry had started reading over the weekend, thanks to Blossom. But she was still learning. But as they talked, they listened to Berry talk to (y/n), even trying to get the eight month old to respond, only getting giggles and claps, and the occasional gurgle.

Soon, they arrived at the Utonium household. Both men got out and retrieved their child and head to the door. Where they traded off their girls to their counterpart. Boomer handed Bubbles (y/n)'s diaper bag then kissed the baby's head.

"Be good, Berry." Brick said, kissing Berry's cheek.

"I will, Pa." she said, hugging his shoulders before both men were off again, heading off to work.

Boomer dropped Brick off at the diner before he headed off to the park, after promising to pick Brick up after work.

*After Work*

Boomer sighed, wiping his forehead taking several gulps of his water. His was finally finished for the day. He looked at his watch before heading to sign out for the day, he could go to the diner, pick up Brick so they could go get the girls and maybe get something to eat.

"Here." Brick said, handing Boomer a doughnut as he got in the car.

"You read my mind." Boomer said, eating the pastry.

"Yeah, well, how was your day?" Brick asked, grabbing Boomer's water bottle and taking a sip.

"Tiring, still not use to the manual labor."

"I told you I could probably get you a job at the diner."

"Brick, you know that I aggravate you if we're stuck together too long."

"True."

They continued on the drive, Brick telling a story about all the single women trying to get his number or giving him theirs' throughout the day.

"You know Brick, maybe you should accept some of those invitations for a date. Maybe its about time to start looking for a mom for Berry." Boomer said.

"Your right, but I don't want women who want me because I'm a single dad, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Because the second they realize that you'll want them to help raise the thing that makes you a single dad, they'll start having second thoughts."

"Exactly. But, I do have an eye on someone."

"Yeah, who?"

"You know her, but you won't believe me if I told you."

"It's not Princess is it?"

"Hell no! I want a mom figure that can teach her to do stuff right, not be a fudging slut."

Boomer laughed, "Fudging?"

"Shut up, having a kid can permanently censor you." Brick snapped.

"I know, I just can't believe you or take you seriously when you use kid safe swear words, it's funny."

"Whatever."

"So, who've you got the hots for?"

Brick sighed, "Promise you won't laugh or say something stupid?"

"When have I been known to not say something stupid?"

"True."

"Just tell me."

"Fine! It's Blossom."

"Hold on, are we talking about the same Blossom I'm thinking about? Redhead, pink eyes, someone you once said 'could go hang herself with her own hair' and is currently looking over our daughters?"

"That's the one."

"Holy shizz."

"Yeah, yeah, go on with it."

"I mean, she's a great catch and all, but why? I thought the thought of even kissing her made you sick to your stomach."

"Well, I've been forced to spend time with her because of Berry, and well, I've seen a side of her I like, that isn't kicking my ass."

"You've seen her as a mom?"

"Right."

"Then go for it."

"I don't know, she acts kind towards me, but I think that's more towards Berry than me. She could still hate me for all I know."

"You won't know till you try."

"I guess your right."

"And I quote, 'No, I am right.'" Boomer said and laughed as Brick elbowed him.

"F*ck you, Boomer!"

Soon they got back to the Utonium house, they were led inside by a giggly Bubbles. She made them be real quiet as she showed them what was going on in the living room. Berry held a book in her lap, Blossom on one side of her, while (y/n) was on the other side of her, leaning on her as Berry tried to read the book aloud. Boomer and Brick smiled. The book was Green Eggs and Ham. They were near the end of it, and Berry would pause once and a while to ask how to pronounce a word she wasn't quite sure on.

Though, (y/n) seemed to notice them standing in the doorway and reached out towards Boomer as she saw him.

"Daddy!" Everyone seemed to freeze as the eight month old spoke. She said it once more before Boomer grinned and entered the room, picking the little girl up swinging her into his arms. She giggled and draped her arms over his shoulders, because her arms were too short to actually reach around.

"Daddy!" she said happily.

"Hey, sweetheart." he said, nuzzling the side of her head.

"Well, will ya look at that." Brick said, entering the room and picking Berry up.

"Hey, who wants ice cream?" Boomer asked. Getting an excited shout from Berry, and (y/n) clapped her hands together happily. With that, the six head out, Blossom and Bubbles joining after Boomer invited them.

"Daddy." (y/n) said, kissing her fathers cheek before he put her in her car seat. He grinned and kissed her head.


	15. Butch x Baby Reader

Butch x Baby!Reader

Butch glared into the (e/c) eyes of the little girl across from him. Surprisingly, she glared right back. She was about ten months old, and she was sitting there, pouting angrily, her eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. If looks could kill, Butch would be a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, making her eyes narrow further.

"You didn't crap yourself did you?" the small girl made a sound close to a growl.

"You hungry?" her eyes widened a fraction, signaling that he had guessed correctly. He sighed and stood up. Heading to the kitchen and fixing a bottle of formula. When he got back, he saw that the little girl was now slouching in her highchair. He sat the bottle in front of her before returning to his. They stared at each other a little longer before she grabbed the bottle and tipped it back, suckling the teat, drinking the formula.

When she finished she threw it onto the table and stared at him, her glare disappearing completely as a smile graced her face and she reached for him. He gave a small smile before standing to pick her up. He brought her to his shoulder and gently patted her back, making her burp.

"Nice one, (y/n)." he said, sitting her in his lap, gently bouncing her on his knee. Making her giggle. She always got moody when she wanted something she couldn't get herself. Like food, or if she happened to soil a diaper.

Butch brought her up so he could cradle her to his chest. He stood and head to his room, plopping back on his bed, with her on his chest. (y/n) got the message and cuddled up on his chest. He gave a lazy smile before attempting to fall asleep, trusting her to stay put on his chest.

While he tried to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the day he got this little girl.

He was visiting with his brothers. Having just broken out of prison. Boomer had been telling him about Blu saying her first words. Blu being the little girl Boomer got during the previous time he was in prison. Brick told him that Berry was starting to read, thanks to Blossom. Who Boomer told Butch, Brick was crushing on, which caused the redheaded man to hit him upside the head. Making both the girls laugh. But Berry assured 'Uncle Boomer', after Brick stepped out to 'tinkle' that she had a plan to get them together.

Later that day, Butch had headed to his apartment. When he got there, there was a box sitting in front of his door. It had holes on the side, and a note taped to the top. He picked it up and took it inside, setting it on the counter and reading the letter. It was from a girl, telling him that the 'baby' wasn't her problem. Mainly because it was his fault and that he probably didn't remember who she was. After reading the letter, horror was written over Butch's face as he opened the box to reveal a sleeping little girl. Though, when foreign light entered, she whined and opened her eyes. Looking up at him with big (e/c) eyes. She was dressed in a (f/c) footed pajamas. Not even touching her, Butch rushed to his phone, calling Brick and telling him to 'get his ass and Boomer here' because he had an emergency.

When his brothers got there, he was in a panic. He was happy that the baby had gone back to sleep, instead of crying. He wouldn't have known what to do. He barely did anything with his nieces.

After reading the letter he showed them, both of them burst into laughter. Talking about the irony. But he got angry and yelled at them, which caused Blu to start crying, which prompted the three year old Berry to cry also, which woke the baby, still in the box, causing her to cry as well. Brick managed to calm down Berry, as well as the baby, and Boomer managed to calm Blu.

The two, after that, calm Butch who was still basically in a panic. They asked him what he was going to do, and he looked at both of them.

"You don't expect me to keep it do you?" he said.

"Well, yeah. We kept ours, when we really didn't have to."

Butch looked between them, then to the baby girl which rick was now holding.

"No way!" he snapped.

Brick sighed before handing off the baby girl to Boomer. "Berry, stay with Boomer." Brick said before grabbing Butch by the front of the shirt and dragging him down the hallway to his room.

"Hey!" Butch said and Brick shoved him into the room and closed the door.

"What the hell man!?" Brick whirled grabbing him again and slamming him against the door.

"Listen, Butch. I know its scary and confusing, but that little girl in there is yours and you have a responsibility to her. If you don't man up, grow a pair, and act like a f*cking adult. I will kick you ass, and you know I'm more than capable of doing so."

"If you care so much, why don't you take her?" Butch growled

"Sure, and as she grows up, she'll think I'm her father, when you are. People will compliment me on /my/ daughter, when she's yours. She'll be calling me 'daddy' and you at most 'Butch' she'll care more for me than she does you. If you can live with that, then sure, I'll take her and act like a man and take care of her." Brick said, releasing his brother. Butch stood there, head downcast. He really hadn't thought of it like that. But it still scared the crap out of him.

"I see, then your will for me to be her father?" Brick said.

"Hell no!" Butch said, glaring at him.

"I thought so." Brick said.

After that, they went over the basics of what he needed to know. They called the girls, and they helped baby proof his apartment. Though, he complained about it, and argued with Buttercup as she kept throwing jabs about how his life was about to end.

They helped set everything up for him, all the while Blu and Berry played with little baby (y/n), which he decided to name her after the girls asked what her name was.

After everyone left that day, he just ended up falling asleep on the couch. With her on his chest.

That seemed to be how they bonded at first, sleeping, watching tv, eating. He found she had a love for sports, like wrestling. Mainly because of how she reacted when he watched it. It was like she was attempting to mimic how he reacted. He found it kind of funny.

Eventually he got into the 'dad' mentality. Helping her along and such. Arranging play dates with her cousins, even getting a job. He actually got a job as a construction worker. Fixing buildings that he once been the one to knock down. Driving to the work sites with his brothers and the three daughters. They all ended up, more often than not, dressed the girls identically. Except for color. It was usually red for Berry, blue for Blu, and (f/c) for (y/n). The three girls got along great. Berry helping Blu and (y/n) learn, and reading to them.

And right now, Butch was just starting to wake back up. Hearing talking just outside the door.

"And to think, he didn't even want her at first." he recognized Boomer's voice.

"I know." Brick's voice followed. Butch sighed softly, regretting giving them keys to his apartment. Then he remembered that the girls had a playdate today. He sat up, carefully holding (y/n) in place as he stood up and made his way to the door and opening it. Half startling his brothers. He carefully rocked (y/n), waking her slightly. She was a very heavy sleeper.

He didn't say a word, he just walked past them to the living room, where Berry and Blu sat on his couch. Waiting. They smiled when they saw him.

"Hi!" they said together. Although, when Blu said it, it still sounded like she was unsure that, that was how it was pronounced.

Butch gave a half smile and sat (y/n) between them, carefully waking her up.

"(y/n), its playtime." he said, but the small girl whined slightly, pouting, and crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes before straightening and guiding his brothers to the kitchen where he made some coffee for the three. They could hear Blu and Berry talking to each other and trying to get (y/n) to talk.

The three brothers started to talk, updating each other on things they may have missed in the time since they had last gotten together. Which had been Friday, and it was currently Sunday.

"Uncle Butch!" came a cry from the living room, shocking the three men. Especially since it was repeated. Butch stood up quickly, followed by his brothers as they hurried to the living room.

"What happen?" Butch said.

"(y/n) said something!"

Butch blinked a few times before kneeling in front of the couch, in front of (y/n).

"You talkin' without me, (y/n)?" he said. (y/n) giggled, grabbing his nose.

"Pops!" she said, making him jumped slightly, but then he smirked. His hands snuck up before he started to tickle her. She burst into giggles and squeals, attempting to squirm away. Butch laughed softly.

Brick and Boomer looked at each other, smiling before those smiles turned to grins as their eyes landed on their own daughters who were laughing at (y/n)'s misfortune of being tickled.

The two other men snuck around to their daughters, who weren't paying attention, and began to tickle them, putting them in a similar state as (y/n).

The three men laughed, as they stopped, pulling their daughters into hugs.

"Pops." (y/n) said softly, nuzzling into Butch's chest. Making him smile.

"Sweetheart." he said softly, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
